


Пропавший без вести

by alex_knight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Кит не вылетел из Гарнизона, а Лэнс так и остался пилотом грузовых кораблей





	Пропавший без вести

**Author's Note:**

> 1) + 6 лет от каноничного возраста персонажей  
> 2) написано специально для команды KLance на фест "Проект: Фандом" (http://voltronfandom.diary.ru/)  
> 3) Бета: Terra Celtika

— ...таким образом, несмотря на сложности, груз ЛК-34 доставлен на исследовательскую станцию 376-В на орбите Сатурна. Стыковка и расстыковка произведены успешно. Груз принят командиром станции Уорриком, 17 мая 2098 года в 14.27 по Гринвичу. Доставку выполнил старший пилот корабля “Арес-284” капитан Лэнс МакКлейн. Подтвердите получение рапорта.

Лэнс откинулся в кресле и потер подбородок. Кажется, он ничего не забыл. А о том, что ему привиделось неизвестное судно, и упоминать не стоило — ему все равно никогда не верили. Ни начальство, ни коллеги: любой его правдивый рассказ о встреченных и не занесенных ни в один из реестров Гарнизона и НАСА кораблях или инопланетянах теперь заканчивался взрывом добродушного смеха и тостом за его богатую фантазию.

— Дита, отправь рапорт, будь добра.

— Прошу прощения, господин Последний Гранд-мастер, но вы не можете быть старшим пилотом, вы единственный пилот корабля. Исправить ошибку перед отправкой?

Лэнс закатил глаза. Эта система управления была так умна и прекрасна, но привить ей более “легкий” характер не удалось — программисты посмеивались, но особых изменений не вносили. А жаль, Лэнс ведь планировал связать с этой красоткой долгие годы своей жизни.

— Нет, Дита, я уверен, нет тут никакой ошибки. Отправляй, — терпеливо ответил он, подбирая слова: ИИ дотошно цеплялась ко всему. — Подтверждаю отправку.

— Рапорт о передаче груза успешно доставлен в главный офис управления перевозками, — сообщил голос. Лэнс заслушался: что-что, а звуковой модуль пилотам разрешалось настраивать самим, такая милая уступка от инженеров и программистов. Дита разговаривала голосом самой популярной в Штатах певицы. 

— Спасибо, дорогая.

Из динамиков раздался вздох, совсем как у людей.

— Господин Последний Гранд-мастер, напоминаю вам в четыреста двадцать второй раз, что мое имя — “Арес-284”. Несоответствие может привести к нарушениям моей работы.

— Но мы же не военное судно, в самом деле. — За все три года работы ИИ ни разу не дала сбой, которым пыталась пригрозить. — Мы с тобой несем во Вселенную любовь и красоту, имя “Афродита” — самое то!

— Тогда сообщите об этом в главное управление, пусть переделают реестр.

— Эти скучные типы на такое неспособны, — отмахнулся Лэнс и выпрямился в кресле. — Но я напишу еще одно прошение.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, господин Последний Гранд-мастер. Еще что-то?

Лэнс бросил взгляд на хронометр. У него оставалось еще немного времени, чтобы полетать и не выбиться из расписания. Какой смысл мотаться в космос и не гулять по нему? 

— Да, пожалуй. Запусти таймер на десять минут, мы идем в свободный полет.

— Опять? — на секунду почудилось, что Дита снова вздохнула. — Чтобы мне пришлось составлять отчет, почему мы опоздали?

— Что значит “опять”? — память у Лэнса была, может, и не такой, как у машины, но таких объяснительных с них не требовали уже около года. — Я не понимаю, с чего это ты отчитываешь меня, как сердитая жена?

— В меня заложены пакеты программ, повторяющих типичные человеческие реакции, так что…

— Понял, понял, можешь не продолжать.

Он вытащил из отсека под креслом упаковку ананасового сока и, с трудом проткнув герметичную пленку, воткнул в нее трубочку. Зонтик, который он хотел прихватить — для красоты и атмосферы — кажется, остался в том баре на Земле. 

— Лучше открой бортовой журнал, — он залез на сидение с ногами и сделал большой глоток. Ничего не произошло. — Пожалуйста.

Перед его носом тут же развернулась голограмма в виде тетради. Нет, подумать только, эта ИИ его воспитывала.

— Вы хотели сказать, ваш дневник, господин Последний Гранд-мастер, — бесстрастно добавила она. — К записи все готово.

Тут Дита было права: это был самый что ни на есть личный дневник. Полный героических приключений — потеря груза при транспортировке, и это на первом же одиночном рейсе; удивительных открытий — ему до сих пор не верили, что он видел русалку; впечатлений — безмолвный космос восхищал. И все эти кулстори он будет рассказывать внукам на семейных вечерах. Но бортовой журнал звучал солидней, а еще не так лично и слезливо.

— Итак, 17 мая 2098 года, я, бесстрашный капитан великолепной “Афродиты” Лэнс МакКлейн, веду запись из открытого космоса. За иллюминатором…

Кабину резко тряхнуло, и Лэнс вывалился из кресла на пол. Трубочка больно ткнулась в щеку, и сладкий запах ананасов заполнил нос. 

— Фу! — Лэнс вскочил, стирая с подбородка сок. — Что за?!

— Господин Последний Гранд-мастер! — Голос Диты зазвучал громче на пару тонов. — Автопилот дал сбой, я не могу определить причину неполадок. Необходимо срочно…

— Ручное управление, — на ходу закончил Лэнс, влезая в кресло. Панель управления замигала, отзываясь на прикосновения, и он по памяти ввел нужные координаты, настраивая курс. Руки делали все сами — сказывались годы тренировок в симуляторе, до тошноты и рези в глазах. — Почему курс не меняется, Дита?

— Я запускаю проверку системы, никак не могу выявить причину сбоя, — бесцветно доложила она. — Внешние факторы воздействуют на курс, кажется, мощности нашего двигателя недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть притяжение извне.

— Чего?! Да у нас самый крутой двигатель из возможных! — Для грузового судна Дита и впрямь была начиненной по последнему слову техники. — Что за притяжение извне? Где источник? Что говорит радар?!

— Вывожу карту на главный экран.

Возле крохотной точки их корабля расползалось пятно невероятных размеров.

— Что это?!

— Приборы показывают перегрузку системы, норма превышена на сорок процентов, — Лэнс не успевал осознать сказанное, как данные менялись: — Пятьдесят процентов. Шестьдесят пять процентов.

Штурвал в руках напоминал бесполезную игрушку — как бы Лэнс ни тянул его, “Афродита” не сдвигалась с траектории. Нужно было действовать.

— Подготовить спасательный шаттл, — распорядился он и из какого-то сентиментального порыва начал копирование бортового журнала на портативный носитель. Обидно, чертовски обидно потерять такое.

— Плохие новости, господин Последний Гранд-мастер. Люк не открывается. Система заблокировала его без моего ведома.

— Что? Быть не может, пробуй еще раз!

Последние данные скопировались, и он подскочил к шаттлу.

— Перегрузка системы семьдесят пять процентов! Люк не открывается. Восемьдесят пять процентов!

Лэнс проскочил внутрь шаттла. Не может же быть, чтоб не было выхода. Хватит ли мощности, чтобы…

Пол снова ушел из-под ног, и Лэнс точно бы влетел со всего размаху в стену, если бы в последнюю секунду не отключилось гравитационное поле. Тело беспомощно застыло в невесомости — вместе с накопителем памяти, разлитым соком и форменной курткой, которую Лэнс снял еще в начале рейса.

— Дита? — позвал он, но вся кабина погрузилась в тишину, пугающую и тягостную. — Ты где? Ты в обмороке?!

Может ли ИИ потерять сознание? Аварийная система подачи кислорода не включилась, а значит, в целом корабль еще функционировал. Выходит, Дита потеряла голос или зависла. Кресло пилота крутанулось — видимо, корабль трясло, но Лэнс только медленно поплыл в невесомости к другой стене. Ужасное, беспомощное состояние, он терпеть не мог этого еще с симуляторов в Гарнизоне. Теперь кресло накренилось в противоположную сторону, космический пейзаж в лобовом стекле сменился на непроглядную темень, а секунду спустя в глаза ударило ярким-преярким светом, будто что-то взорвалось прямо перед носом у “Афродиты”. Лэнс проморгался, помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать подкатившую тошноту, и присмотрелся.

Стоп. Это и правда был взрыв?

Лэнс раньше никогда не видел ничего подобного. Разве что в ретро-фильмах, когда Имперские крейсеры бились с последними кораблями Сопротивления, но то было не по-настоящему, старенькая компьютерная графика, не более. А сейчас он будто в кинотеатре смотрел, как неизвестный странный корабль палит всеми орудиями по огромному светящемуся шару. Что это? Силовое поле? Но вокруг чего? Взрывы разбивались о его поверхность, ничуть не вредя, но всякий раз поле дрожало, как мыльный пузырь. 

Кабина вспыхнула, и из динамиков полилась какофония, сквозь которую пару секунд спустя удалось различить голос Диты:

— Аварийная система повреждена. Внимание, господин Последний Гранд-мастер, система управления также вышла из строя, я не могу определить координаты нашего местоположения. Вернее, могу, но это нонсенс: по моим данным мы находимся в миллионах световых лет от Земли, в моей базе данных нет наименования для этой галактики. Кажется, с вами я совсем сошла с ума.

— Нашла время для комплиментов, Дита! — от каждого ее слова внутри все холодело. Да что с ним не так? Почему он все время попадает в какие-то неприятности или странности? Никто из ребят тем более не поверит, когда он расскажет им про инопланетный космический корабль, огромный и совершенно незнакомый, атакующий непонятно что. Баталия размаха Звездных войн перед его носом впечатляла и пугала. Если б только он мог, то давно бы постарался смыться отсюда, пока его не зацепило лазерной пушкой, или чем там стреляют эти неизвестные, но он не мог дотянуться до панели управления, а автопилот отказывался работать.

— К нам приближается неопознанный объект, — сквозь шум доложила Дита. Корабль снова тряхнуло, и Лэнс медленно поплыл назад, глядя перед собой. Прямо на них летел небольшой корабль — с очень большими пушками. — По нам открыт огонь, сэр. 

Лэнс ничего не почувствовал, даже страх куда-то ушел. Слова из динамика будто потеряли свой смысл.

— Полная разгерметизация наступит через тридцать секунд. Двадцать девять, двадцать восемь…

При всей любви к космосу пропадать в нем навеки он не хотел — и что за ирония, наверное, в новостях тоже доложат об ошибке пилота, и он встанет в один ряд с Такаши Широгане и семьей Холт, такой же пропавший без вести. Как и Ханк, и Пидж, и... Только спустя годы. Даже в том, чтоб сгинуть, Лэнс отстал от Кита, пусть здесь он был бы рад вообще не соревноваться с ним, даже не смешно. Легкие будто опустели, и в глазах начало темнеть. Наверное, перед кончиной люди видят вовсе не коридор света или всю жизнь в быстрой перемотке, а свои детские мечты. Иначе как объяснить этого огромного робота со щитом и мечом за секунду до того, как все погрузилось в кромешную тьму.

***

Затылок ныл, ноги не слушались, но Лэнс еще ни разу не радовался таким гадким ощущениям. Он жив! 

— С пробуждением, господин Последний Гранд-мастер.

Он открыл глаза и облегченно выдохнул. Гравитационная система явно пришла в норму, да и сигнала тревоги больше не высвечивалось. Дита, похоже, была в полной гармонии с собой. За бортом вместо космоса виднелась непонятная чернота.

— Что произошло? Что там с нашей системой, дорогая? — Он осторожно приподнялся на локтях и ощупал бока. Ребра не болели, хороший знак. Ноги начинало покалывать, онемение постепенно отпускало. 

— Система обеспечения работает на сто процентов. Автопилот снова в норме, но в системе зафиксировано несколько нарушений. Я запустила анализ данных, чтобы выявить причину сбоя, но предварительные данные кажутся такими же нелепыми, как ваши способы проявить симпатию по отношению к людям. Поэтому я продолжаю анализ.

— Что б ты понимала в людях, — беззлобно огрызнулся Лэнс. Ехидства в ИИ прибавлялось после каждого техосмотра, надо бы поговорить по душам с ребятами из отдела разработок. — Но в целом мы в порядке, поздравляю. Тогда где мы?

— Согласно карте, мы в месте, которое вообще не занесено в мою базу данных. Но если говорить конкретней, то мы на борту неизвестного космического корабля вот уже на протяжении трех минут.

— Что?! — Лэнс вскочил на ноги, тут же пришлось ухватиться за спинку своего кресла. — Какого еще корабля?

— Неизвестного. Нас транспортировало посредством огромного летательного аппарата в форме, — Дита вывела на дисплей запись в плохом качестве, — гигантского антропоморфного существа.

Робот, это был тот самый робот, которого Лэнс принял за предсмертную галлюцинацию. Да быть того не может.

— Мы в нем? Или как? Или где? — происходящее казалось абсурдом, и Лэнс уже ничего не понимал.

— Этого я не знаю, мои камеры прекратили работу с того момента и до сих пор не включаются. Возможно, мы внутри ангара, но это не подтверждено.

Это было невероятно, с ним опять приключилось что-то невероятное, подумать только. И, кажется, опасное.

— Вряд ли мы одни на этом корабле, или где мы там, — сказал он вслух. — Я не думал, что когда-нибудь действительно воспользуюсь им, но сейчас, похоже, тот самый случай. 

— Подготовить защитный костюм на случай нападения? 

— Да. 

Космические пираты, нападения враждебных рас — все это показывали только в кино, а на деле экспедиции не встречали еще ничего разумного, только бактерии и микроорганизмы. Поэтому бластер в экипировке пилота считался обязательным только для экстремальных ситуаций — и рассчитывался на людей. Мало ли кто словит Макконахи в космосе и слетит с катушек? Сработает ли этот самый бластер на инопланетянах, рассекающих на таком высокотехнологичном корабле, что он видел, Лэнс сомневался, но выбора особенно и не было. В конце концов, не зря же он был среди лучших в стрельбе.

— Костюм готов.

Лэнс наскоро скинул форменные ботинки и залез в капсулу. На мгновение идея пересидеть какое-то время в ней и посмотреть, что будет, показалась крайне заманчивой, но он отогнал ее. Если враждебно настроенные инопланетяне решат обыскать корабль, то глупо будет попасться в гардеробной капсуле — маленькой, не оставляющей места для маневра и прицела. Костюм, такой неудобный и дурацкий, облепил со всех сторон, прямо как в аниме, но никакого прилива героизма Лэнс не ощутил, как ни старался. Лет пять-шесть назад, в наивные семнадцать, возможно, он чувствовал бы себя по-другому, но момент был явно упущен.

— Ну что, я похож на Железного Человека?

Разумеется, ответ он знал и сам, но болтовня с Дитой всегда успокаивала. Как будто бы он говорил не сам с собой.

— Вы похожи на домашнего дроида для уборки, сэр, — как всегда честно отозвалась Дита.

— Благодарю, — усмехнулся Лэнс и поудобней перехватил бластер, непривычно легший в ладонь. — А теперь сиди тихо.

— Я не могу сидеть, вы же это знаете, — со вздохом отозвалась та. — Вы хотите отключить меня?

— Только аудио-модуль. — ИИ реагировала на него, и случайно сказанные слова могли наворотить дел. — Переход на ручное управление. Подтверждаю.

— До свидания, господин Последний Гранд-мастер, — дежурно попрощалась Дита, и дисплей с эквалайзером погас. 

Лэнс поежился. Теперь он остался совсем один.

За дверями шлюза стояла тишина, и он уже было решил совершить вылазку, как в кабину полился холодный зеленоватый свет: видимо, Лэнс не ошибся, они находились в ангаре, и теперь туда кто-то зашел. Оставалось только понять, общаются ли эти инопланетяне телепатически или же просто молчат. Стук шагов звучал слишком жутко. И кто только придумал, что пилоты-дальнобойщики могут совершать рейсы в одиночку? Зря Лэнс радовался, получив повышение — сейчас бы не помешала компания. 

— Обшивка сильно пострадала, — произнес мужской голос на чистом английском. От неожиданности притаившийся Лэнс чуть не выдал себя, но вовремя спохватился. 

— Нужно побыстрей проверить экипаж, — ого, а вот это еще интересней: голос принадлежал женщине. Молодой женщине с британским акцентом. Возможно, его занесло на засекреченную базу МКС. Или к космическим пиратам. Радовало одно: с этими людьми они говорили на одном языке. И, кажется, никто не собирался пристрелить его при первой же возможности.

— Аллура, стой! — третий голос, нервный и по-мальчишески хрипловатый звучал вовсе не так дружелюбно. — Мы не знаем, кто там внутри. Они могут напасть.

— Если ты не зарежешь их первым, полегче, дружище. Кстати, этот корабль что-то очень напоминает.

Стоп. Рановато он расслабился. Лэнс скользнул взглядом по бластеру — для выстрела требовалось только нажать на спусковой крючок. Кто бы ни попытался его зарезать, он сначала прострелит ему башку. Пресвятые суслики, он еще никого и никогда не убивал. От одной мысли об этом возвращалась тошнота. 

— Если что, я предупреждал, — фыркнул незнакомец. 

Вместе с ним Лэнс насчитал четверых. И, кажется, как минимум трое из них, включая загадочную британку Аллуру, не собирались его убивать. По крайней мере, сразу.

— Мне кажется, придется вскрывать люк, — снова сказал последний голос, и Лэнс нахмурился.

Почему-то от него стало жутко тоскливо, он силился понять, где мог его слышать, но на ум никого не приходило. Да и глупости это, он в такой космической глуши, что в принципе не может знать кого-то, кто родом из этих краев.

— Быстрее, если внутри кто-то умирает, то мы можем не успеть, — эта Аллура явно за него беспокоилась. Приятно, приятно. — Возможно, лучше разрезать обшивку и сами двери.

Ну уж нет. Никому не стоило портить несчастную “Афродиту”, пусть и с такими благородными намерениями. Лэнс выпрямился, уже не прячась, и откашлялся.

— Ничего не надо вскрывать! — как можно громче выкрикнул он. — Лучше отойдите от моего корабля на безопасное для меня расстояние. И пушки опустите.

Если у одного было колюще-режущее, то это не значило, что не было оружия дальнего боя.

— Делаем как он сказал, — миролюбиво сказал самый первый голос, и через пару мгновений послышался звук шагов. — Мы не причиним никому вреда.

Слишком уж уверенно это прозвучало.

— Если нам его не причинят, — тут же добавил тот, что грозился зарезать.

— Я здесь уже пострадавшая сторона, — возмутился Лэнс. Хотелось поскорей оказаться в безопасности, чтоб снять чертов костюм — в шлеме было ужасно неудобно: забрало запотевало, уши натирало. — Я собирался лететь обратно, когда меня засосало черт знает куда и чуть не убило. Так что это лучше вам не причинять мне вреда и рассказать, какого черта я тут делаю и как мне попасть домой.

— Все пираты так говорят, — сухо прокомментировал самый раздражающий из всех в этой компании.

Хватит с него. Лэнс мысленно перекрестился и набрал код разблокировки шлюза. Двери с легким дребезжанием разъехались в стороны, и Лэнс наконец-то увидел своих то ли спасителей, то ли захватчиков. Люди, это определенно были люди: трое мужчин и — о боги! — необыкновенной красоты девушка, больше напоминавшая эльфийку из компьютерной игры. Может быть, ему показалось, но у нее даже уши были остроконечными.

Остальных Лэнс разглядеть не успел — с ним заговорили.

— Кто еще на борту? Есть ли раненые?

Говорил тот, чей голос показался знакомым. Лэнс пригляделся: этот парень на вид казался его ровесником, только чуть выше. И шире. И еще более загорелый, чем он сам. И этого просто не могло быть.

Лэнс, пытаясь сморгнуть туман, стянул ненавистный шлем и опустил бластер.

— Лэнс?! Это правда ты?

Он ничего, совсем ничего уже не понимал.

— Ханк?! Какого черта?..

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело как в мелодрамах: герои бегут навстречу друг другу, бросая вещи, чтобы обняться, встретившись на полпути. От громыхания металла в ушах зазвенело — шлем откатился куда-то в сторону, костюм мешался, а Ханк — и да, это и правда был он, никто бы другой не узнал его в считанные секунды и не разревелся бы на бегу — бросил на пол огромную, под стать ему, желтую пушку. Не верилось, просто не верилось. Горло душило слезами, Лэнс повис на Ханке, боясь, что в последний момент галлюцинация исчезнет, и вместо лучшего друга он обнимет пустоту, но ничего этого не произошло. Ханк сгреб его в охапку, мужественно хлюпая носом, и тоже повис — всем своим неподъемным весом. Надо же, они все еще были одного роста, хотя Лэнс с их последней встречи вырос почти на пару дюймов.

— Ханк, старик, откуда ты здесь взялся? И что на тебе надето?

Они наконец-то расцепились и оглядели друг друга с ног до головы.

— Это обычный доспех, — пожал тот плечами. — А вот на тебе какое-то ведро.

— Это уж точно.

Теперь Лэнс не мог понять, как не узнал Ханка с первых слов — голос у него был точно такой же. 

— Я никогда бы не подумал, что мы встретимся при таких обстоятельствах, — с чувством сказал Ханк. — Знай я, что это тебя мы спасаем от галра, я был бы в таком шоке, что то Вольтрон развалился бы.

Одно из двух: либо Лэнс слишком много не знал, либо Ханк спятил от счастья и нес околесицу.

— Я никогда бы не подумал, что мы встретимся вообще, — Лэнс вдруг с холодком понял, что все эти шесть лет, которые ушли на то, чтобы смириться и оставить потерю в прошлом, никуда не делись. Так быстро поверить и принять обратно не получалось. — Ханк, а… — остальные, хотел спросить он. Раз с Ханком все в порядке, значит, может быть шанс, что с Пиджем и Китом тоже все хорошо, и… — От кого вы там меня спасали? И кто это “вы”?

Все присутствующие явно из вежливости молчали, чуть отступив в сторону, и Лэнс выглянул из-за плеча Ханка. 

— Кажется, история будет долгой, — пробормотал Ханк и вытер глаза. — Даже не знаю, с чего или кого начать.

— Мы сами начнем, — к ним подошел высокий широкоплечий мужчина с седой челкой и старым шрамом на переносице. Лэнс думал, что после воскрешения Ханка его сложно чем-то удивить, но он ошибся. — Меня зовут Широ. Друзья зовут.

И он открыто протянул руку, улыбаясь сдержанно, но в то же время приветливо.

— Я знаю, — только и смог выдавить Лэнс. 

Уж его-то не узнать он не мог: столько лет проходя мимо его портрета на стене почета, сложно не запомнить лицо, пусть на фото Широ выглядел еще совсем-совсем молодым, без седины и шрамов. На мгновение закралась ужасная мысль: Лэнс просто попал на корабль-призрак, где собрались все, кто пропал из Гарнизона при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Но рукопожатие Широ было каменно-крепким, казалось, сожми он сильней, и пальцы Лэнса сломаются. Он бы проснулся после такого, но ничего не изменилось, а значит, все наяву.

— Широ, это Лэнс, тот самый, я о нем упоминал, — зачастил Ханк.

— Твой лучший друг, — кивнул Широ без промедления. — Конечно, помню.

Что бы тут ни происходило, Ханк вспоминал о нем — это грело. 

— Это выглядит очень странно, но я рад, что вы снова встретились, — продолжил Широ. Тем временем к ним приблизилась Аллура, о которой Лэнс успел позабыть непостижимым образом. — А это — Аллура, принцесса Алтеи. 

— Если тебе это о чем-то говорит, — добавил Ханк.

— Добро пожаловать в наш Замок, — произнесла Аллура.

Лэнс наконец-то смог рассмотреть ее поближе. Кажется, таких глаз он никогда еще не встречал в природе — только видел на фото у косплееров, но никакие цветные линзы не могли бы создать такой чистый и живой цвет, то ли морской волны, то ли летнего неба. Лэнс так засмотрелся на них, что едва не упустил из вида эльфийские уши — настоящие! — странные розовые метки на лице и белые как мел волосы, совсем не похожие на серебристую седину Широ. Наверное, провидение знало, что делает: кадет Лэнс МакКлейн был бы совершенно не готов к встрече с прекрасной инопланетянкой. В том, что Аллура никак не могла быть человеком, он не сомневался — слишком уж неземной и чужой казалась ее красота, и капитан Лэнс МакКлейн выдержал такой удар, не теряя лица. Пусть это и стоило ему нечеловеческих усилий.

— Польщен знакомством с вами, — как можно более учтиво и спокойно сказал Лэнс, чуть склонив голову. Уголки рта так и норовили расплыться в глупой улыбке, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, а потому откашлялся и попытался перестать пялиться на Аллуру. Ребята точно ему никогда не поверят. Ни за что и никогда.

— Ого, — где-то сбоку пробормотал Ханк. — Это точно Лэнс?

Да, это точно Лэнс, он самый. Прошло шесть лет, он уже давно не выставлял себя полным идиотом при девушках. Кажется.

Аллура посмотрела на него с интересом.

— Какой странный доспех, — с недоумением отметила она, приподняв брови. 

— Это все на случай, если меня захотят, например, зарезать, приняв за космического пирата, — отшутился Лэнс. По сравнению с такими непрактичными и красивыми на вид доспехами Ханка, Широ и Аллуры он выглядел, должно быть, совсем нелепо. — Безопасность превыше всего.

Широ и Аллура с непередаваемыми выражениями переглянулись и, посмеиваясь, разошлись в стороны. Видимо, чтобы показать последнего из компании — того самого неуравновешенного парня, которого Лэнсу захотелось прибить еще до того, как он его увидел. 

— Надеюсь, ты не держишь зла, — мягко сказала Аллура. — Но мы и правда были готовы ко всему, так что…

— Так что ничего такого в том, чтоб быть начеку, — сухо закончил за нее хмурый парень и наконец поднял лицо так, что на него попал свет.

Это было невозможно. Лэнс еще несколько минут назад задавил надежду на эту встречу так, чтобы и мысли о ней не допускать, и теперь просто смотрел, не веря своим глазам. Он совершенно не изменился, даже прическа, которую Лэнс притворно терпеть не мог, осталась такой же. Разве что избавился от детской растерянности в глазах и стал сильнее и острее на вид во всем — от подбородка и скул до угловатой позы, привычной еще с первого курса Гарнизона. 

— Привет, — его голос на этот раз звучал спокойно, не выдавая никакого волнения.

— Поверить не могу, это и правда… — Лэнс вопросительно уставился на Ханка, и тот, расплывшись в улыбке, закивал.

— Да, да, все верно. — Сцена явно веселила его. — Это и правда Кит.

Кит теперь уже удивленно вскинул густые брови.

— Ты так говоришь, будто мы знакомы? — неуверенно спросил он и прищурился, словно силясь узнать Лэнса.

— Конечно, знакомы, — фыркнул Лэнс. Внутри поднималась глупая детская обида. — Гарнизон, летный класс, симулятор полетов. Я побил твой рекорд, между прочим.

Через полгода после того, как Ханк, Пидж и Кит, лучшая команда боевого подразделения, пропали без вести посреди ночи при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Когда-то давно Лэнс не сомневался что будет ликовать, перелетав заносчивого Кита Когане, но в тот день не почувствовал ничего, кроме глухой обиды и горечи — что толку, если тот не мог ответить. 

— Извини, Лэнс, — пожал плечами Кит, так, будто опасался напутать с именем. — Я не следил за чужими результатами.

Если бы это хоть каплю напоминало хвастовство, стало бы легче — возмутиться и отшутиться, но в этом и был весь Кит, еще с тех пор: он просто был лучшим пилотом и ни на кого, кажется, не оглядывался.

— Да какие проблемы, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс.

Для полноты картины и встречи с прошлым не хватало только…

— Пидж! 

Сердце ухнуло вниз. Неужели они и правда все живы и невредимы? Лэнс так боялся не услышать ничего про Пиджа, что едва не забыл о нем. 

В зал торопливо вбежала тонкая фигура, но никакого Пиджа Лэнс не увидел — вместо него появилась миниатюрная девушка, явно младше остальных и до ужаса похожая на ту девчонку с фото, которую тот постоянно таскал с собой. 

— Пидж, только посмотри, кого мы спасли! — Ханк точно обезумел. Ведь не могла же эта девушка оказаться…

— Лэнс?! — воскликнула она, и на ее лице, таком странно знакомом, загорелась удивленная улыбка. — Лэнс МакКлейн? Боже мой, ну и прическа!

Она с хохотом подскочила и повисла у ничего не понимающего Лэнса на плече.

— Так, я ничего не…

— Неужели на Земле сейчас так модно? — смеялась она. — И когда ты, черт возьми, в последний раз брился?!

Лэнс озадаченно потер подбородок: все продвинутые парни в Штатах сейчас отпускали такое, но какое значение это имело сейчас, когда он ничего не понимал.

— Так, — он решительно, согнувшись едва ли не в половину роста, ухватил девушку за плечи и поставил рядом с собой. — Я требую объяснений, прекрасная леди!

— Ох, — Ханк смеялся вместе с ней. — Я даже не подозревал, что ты не догадывался ни о чем! Похоже, рассказ будет еще длиннее, чем я думал.

Лэнс окинул взглядом собравшихся. Широ, Аллура и Кит смотрели на них молча и озадаченно.

— Одну минуточку, — покачал он головой. — Я должен переодеться. Не могу же я быть при дамах все время в таком виде.

И, не зная, что и думать, Лэнс направился обратно в “Афродиту”. 

***

— Вот как-то так, — закончил Ханк и залпом осушил свой стаканчик с водой. — Даже в горле пересохло, давно я так много не говорил.

Лэнс уронил голову на сложенные руки и попытался уложить в голове всю ту тонну информации, что на него вывалили за последний час. Они сидели в помещении, именуемом кухней, и взрывали его мозги по щелчку пальцев. 

— С ума сойти, — только и выдавил он. — Ты издеваешься, быть такого не может.

Где-то сбоку хихикнула Пидж, подливая масла в огонь.

— А ты-то как здесь оказался? 

Ханку, кажется, было и впрямь любопытно, но Лэнс мог только нервно рассмеяться.

— Ханк, дружище, ты серьезно? Вы только что рассказали мне о поработившей Вселенную расе, о летающих механических львах с дурным характером и о гигантском роботе, который был сделан из потусторонней кометы. Я уж молчу о спящей инопланетной принцессе и о том, что Пидж, мой старый друг и товарищ Пидж Гандерсон оказался девушкой. Причем очень милой. И ты серьезно думаешь, что мой рассказ про работу космическим дальнобойщиком будет хоть сколько-нибудь интересным?

— Должна признать, твоя грубая лесть теперь не такая грубая, как раньше, — авторитетно отметила Пидж. — В Гарнизоне мне постоянно было стыдно за тебя, когда ты пытался делать комплименты девчонкам.

— Ой, ну вот не надо, я всегда был асом, — по привычке возразил Лэнс. — Но с годами только совершенствуюсь, тут ты права.

— Я боялся, что когда ты увидишь Аллуру, я потеряю лучшего друга во второй раз. А потом ты не сказал ничего ужасного и даже не сделал глупого лица, и тут я понял — прошло шесть лет, мой друг Лэнс чудовищно повзрослел и теперь, наверное, не совершает бездумных поступков. Чувствую гордость и печаль родителя.

Ханк с добродушной усмешкой поставил на стол тарелку с печеньем странного вида. Лэнс тут же ухватил одно и надкусил. Недурно, хотя и странно.

— Еще бы, — с набитым ртом ответил Лэнс. — Какие еще бездумные поступки, у меня большие планы на будущее. 

— Космический дальнобойщик, говоришь? — участливо спросил Ханк и снова сел напротив, осторожно и странно. Как будто боялся сказать что-то не то.

— Он самый, — Лэнс видел его как на ладони. 

Еще бы, когда результаты первых полетов развели их по разным потокам, сам Лэнс почти никогда не затыкался, только и твердил, то обязательно переведется к ним в боевое подразделение и надерет задницу Киту, который посмел не просто обставить его на экзамене, но и урвать в механики лучшего друга. По необъяснимым причинам водить грузовые корабли казалось оскорблением. Пропажа всех троих вслед за лучшим пилотом Широгане подкосила тогда весь Гарнизон, не только Лэнса. И оставила только глухую тоску и удивительно трезвую голову. Год спустя побивший все рекорды Кита Лэнс получил наконец предложение о долгожданном переводе — и с легким сердцем отказался от него. 

С тех пор он ни разу не пожалел — не так-то много оказалось действительно хороших карго-пилотов, лучшее место под солнцем. Да и мечта о космосе перестала быть мечтой. Так что сочувствие тут ни к чему.

— Я, знаешь ли, лучший пилот моего возраста, — Лэнс гордо отсалютовал стаканом. — До меня еще никому не доверяли рейсы без второго пилота в двадцать два.

Ханк и Пидж помолчали, хотелось надеяться, что с уважением.

— Круто, чувак. Дальше больше?

— Ага, — Лэнс с удовольствием потянулся. Разговоры о чем-то простом и понятном немного расслабляли. — Куплю домик в Бель-Эйр, женюсь, сын, дерево, все как положено.

— Неужели ты уже нашел кого-то, кто клюнул на твои ужасные подкаты? — прыснула Пидж. Ханк с недоверием молчал. 

— Во-первых, с моими способами ухаживать все нормально! А во-вторых, нет, но я уверен, что та самая единственная ждет меня. А я никуда не спешу. Вернее, спешу, конечно, на Землю.

Шокированный встречей с прошлым и научно-фантастическим рассказом, он совершенно забыл о главном. 

— Я же совсем выбился из расписания, — покачал Лэнс головой. — Уже часа на три, не меньше. Мне нужно возвращаться как можно скорее. Аллура ведь может снова сотворить эту, как вы там говорите?..

— Червоточину, — подсказала Пидж.

— Вот-вот, ее, и подбросить меня обратно в солнечную систему? Может, даже на орбиту Земли? Было бы совсем круто, если бы кто-нибудь мог составить и подписать какой-нибудь документ, чтобы все поверили, что я не выдумал это, но об этом даже не мечтаю.

В кухне повисла напряженная тишина.

— Эй, в чем дело, ребята? — Лэнс выпрямился. Его охватило беспокойство. — Я рад встрече с вами, честно, у меня камень с души свалился, и мы теперь наверняка можем видеться чаще, надо только продумать это дело, но мне и правда пора. Не хотелось бы, чтоб меня уволили или тоже записали в пропавшие без вести. Что? Что вы так смотрите?

Пидж отвела взгляд и поправила свои смешные очки, а Ханк тяжело вздохнул.

— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, Лэнс, но тебе придется немного задержаться. При первом взгляде на твой корабль ясно, что он не взлетит.

— А если и взлетит, то долго не протянет.

Оба посмотрели на него и переглянулись.

— Вы уверены?

Где-то в глубине души, очень-очень глубоко, частичка Лэнса, обожавшая приключения, возликовала, но Лэнс попытался тотчас же заткнуть ее. Сбежать ночью в комендантский час — это было отличное приключение. Или, например, выкрасть ответы на тест по физике в школе — чем не авантюра. Зависнуть посреди неизвестной галактики без возможности связаться с мамой, боссом и друзьями-коллегами не казалось таким уж заманчивым предложением. Радость от встречи с Ханком, Пидж и Китом все еще согревала изнутри, но все шесть лет Лэнс учился быть ответственным, надежным и сознательным — и не планировал сбиваться с курса.

— Мы можем починить все, скорее всего, — заверил Ханк. — Вот только сколько времени это займет, я не знаю. Земные сутки, я думаю?

Сутки. Что ж, это еще не так страшно. В конце концов, не уволят же его, когда узнают, что корабль едва не взорвался, затянутый в аномальную межпространственную зону.

— Всего-то? — расслабился Лэнс. — Тогда отлично.

Он вдруг понял, что ужасно устал.

— Скоро обед, — все поняв, сказала Пидж. — У тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Кроме тех, что за магия у вас тут и что вообще происходит? Ну разве что один. Почему Пидж? Это от какого имени вообще сокращение, я не понял. Питцджеральд? Есть вообще такое имя?

Та только фыркнула и поднялась со стула.

— Ну вот, узнаю старину Лэнса, наконец-то, все такая же чушь в голове. Пошли обедать!

***

В тарелке лежала странного вида субстанция — не то желе, не то пюре.

— Это из чего? — Лэнс осторожно ковырнул ее ложкой.

— Если б мы только знали, — закатил глаза Ханк. — Вообще-то, на вкус оно очень даже ничего, особенно с тех пор, как я усовершенствовал добавки. 

— Это алтеанские смеси, очень питательно, — с гордостью заявил Коран.

Этот болтливый и забавный мужик с отчаянно рыжими усами Лэнсу сразу понравился — очень уж напоминал ему дядю Хосе. Тот тоже заряжал всех хорошим настроением, неудивительно, что он был при дворе утраченного королевства советником. И совсем не удивляло, почему об этом никто толком не помнил — кажется, его все здесь воспринимали как общего дядюшку с причудами, и только Аллуре он явно не казался чудаком. Вот он, межкультурный барьер.

— Рискнем, — решил Лэнс и зачерпнул полную ложку. Все с любопытством посмотрели на него, даже Кит, который до этого не проявлял никаких эмоций, кроме сдержанной дежурной реакции на все.

Оно не могло быть ужасно — все так спокойно его уплетали, что Лэнс решил: нечего бояться. Он поднес ложку с зеленоватой жижей и понюхал. Она не пахла ничем, словно стерильная. И на вкус наверняка никакая.

— Ну же, Лэнс, — подбодрил Широ, и…

Столовую залило красным светом, а уши едва не заложило от истошного звука сирены. Все мгновенно повскакивали со своих мест, со стуком роняя ложки. Лэнс тоже уронил свою — от неожиданности, и теперь зеленое пятно растекалось по брюкам. 

— Паладины, полная боевая готовность! — завопил Коран, но остальные и так уже неслись прочь. — Принцесса, будьте осторожны!

Кажется, последние слова не услышал никто, кроме Лэнса.

— Что такое? Нападение на Замок?

— Именно, мой мальчик, — тяжко вздохнул Коран. — Давно стоило бы привыкнуть, но каждый раз все как впервые.

И он кивнул на выход, явно приглашая следовать за ним.

— Это капитанский мостик, — объяснил он, когда они оказались в довольно просторной комнате с креслами, кучей дисплеев и огромной панелью управления. — Здесь Аллура запускает двигатель Замка с помощью своей природной магии, отсюда же мы наблюдаем за ходом боя, — он развернул сенсорную карту прямо в воздухе. Эти алтеанские технологии казались на десять порядков выше земных. — Я наблюдаю, — невесело поправил себя Коран.

— Волнуешься за Аллуру? — с пониманием спросил Лэнс и в ответ получил тяжкий вздох.

— Она единственная наследница великого королевства Алтеи, она же унаследовала от отца магический дар алхимиков. И ей же приходится возглавлять Коалицию.

Ого. Принцесса оказалась не просто красавицей, каких поискать.

— И в довершение всего — вот это, — закончил Коран, кивком указывая на огромный монитор.

На фоне великолепного и сказочного космического пейзажа медленно и безмолвно появлялся огромный корабль в окружении целого роя истребителей, как раз таких, что Лэнс уже повидал. Не хватало только Имперского марша — от него и так пробирало до костей, а вместе с этим видом и вовсе бросало бы в дрожь. На краю сознания вертелась мысль, что это не ожившие Звездные войны, но Лэнс никак не хотел расставаться с ней — иначе разворачивающееся перед глазами становилось в разы реальней и страшней. Он еще не забыл свой животный ужас, когда Диту едва не разнесло шальным лазерным лучом. 

— Это... — он запнулся, сглатывая. — Всегда так?

— Нет, — покачал головой Коран. — В последнее время флагманов обычно несколько, так что нам не всегда так везет.

Лэнс хотел спросить что-то еще, но все слова вылетели из головы: перед неумолимо идущим на них кораблем появились пять больших… кораблей? Роботов? Приглядевшись, Лэнс припомнил рассказ Ханка и Пидж — это были львы. Огромные летающие львы разных цветов и размеров, немыслимые и странные — Лэнс назвал бы их нелепыми, если бы они не внушали необъяснимый странный трепет одним своим видом. Кто вообще додумался до такого?

— И они там? Ханк, Кит, Широ, Пидж и Аллура — они все там, в них?

В голове не укладывалось.

— Именно так! — с гордостью подтвердил Коран. — И сейчас ты увидишь всю мощь алтеанского оружия. 

Словно услышав его, по видеосвязи заговорил Широ.

— Коран! Мы берем на себя истребителей, используйте защитный барьер, пока мы не покончим с ними. — На Широ был черно-белый шлем и тот же доспех, в котором Лэнс встретил его ранее.

— Но если понадобится помощь, мы вас подстрахуем, — заверил Коран. — Активировать защитный барьер Замка.

Лэнс ничего не почувствовал, но мониторы показали, что вокруг них образовался огромный шар — тот самый, что Лэнс уже видел со стороны.

— Ого! И он выдержит любой огонь?

— Почти, — кивнул Коран, потирая усы. — Но, надеюсь, долго ждать нам не придется. Паладины быстро разберутся с таким врагом.

Лэнс зачарованно уставился на дисплей, где показывалась вся картина боя. Львы, кто где, уничтожали истребителей как мух: из их механических пастей палило то слепящим лазером, то ледяной струей, то и вовсе огнем. Фюзеляжи растерзанных мощными лапами кораблей безжизненно висли грудой космического мусора, а вокруг образовалась звенящая тишина, прерываемая редкими напряженными возгласами из динамика.

— Кит! — скомандовал Широ. — Трое на шесть часов твои!

Красный лев развернулся с грацией, какую Лэнс никогда бы не заподозрил в такой махине, и взвился вперед, поджигая вражеские суда.

— Это Кит в Красном, да? — вопрос получился скорее риторическим: Лэнс узнал эту безумную манеру полета с первых секунд, будто и не было этих шести лет забвения.

— Да, Кит — Красный паладин и правая рука Вольтрона. Широ — лидер и голова, он в Черном.

— Самый крупный и устрашающий, — заметил Лэнс.

Черный лев играючи рассек зажатым в пасти лезвием два истребителя.

— Ханк в самом мощном, Желтом, это левая нога Вольтрона.

— Ему подходит, — удивился Лэнс. — Ханк надежный и крепкий.

— Зеленый паладин — это Пидж, левая рука и защита.

Складывалось впечатление, что львов раздавали по любимым цветам: сколько Лэнс помнил, вне занятий Ханк вечно носил что-то жизнерадостно-желтое, Пидж, прикидываясь щуплым мальчишкой, запомнилась забавной зеленой футболкой, а красную, как пожарная машина, куртку Кита Лэнс так часто высмеивал, что так и не смог забыть.

— Аллура, выходит, в Синем льве? — озвучил очевидное Лэнс. — Найдите другого пилота, у нее и так работы полно.

— К сожалению, — горестно откликнулся Коран, — у львов свои взгляды на паладинов. Пока что только Черный и Красный меняли пилотов, и мы никак не можем на это все повлиять.

— С моей стороны все зачищено, — резкий голос Кита прервал его монолог, и на экране показалось его лицо: довольное, как у наркомана, получившего дозу.

— У меня тоже, — по сравнению с ним Ханк казался самим умиротворением.

— Пока барьер Замка выдерживает огонь, надо разобраться с флагманом, — подоспела Аллура, от ее былой мягкости не осталось и следа.

— Ты права. Команда, формируем Вольтрона, — отдал приказ Широ, и все разом исчезли с монитора.

— А вот и главное шоу, — не сдержался Лэнс. 

Зачарованный всполохами сражения, он совсем забыл о своем страхе. А потом началась настоящая магия. 

— Как это произошло? — Лэнс попытался найти объяснение и не смог.

Все львы пропали из вида на какую-то долю секунды, будто их никогда и не было — и вместо них из ниоткуда появился огромный робот. Огромный летающий человекоподобный робот с мечом в руке. 

— Когда?!

— Это одна из загадок Вольтрона, — серьезно ответил Коран. — Спроси паладинов, может быть, ты поймешь что-то из их объяснений? Я пытался осознать, но никто из них толком не может описать, что происходит. Всякий раз это какой-то ворох эмоций и образов.

Робот… Нет, не робот — Вольтрон воздел руку с мечом и одним убийственным взмахом разрубил вражеский крейсер как топленое масло.

— Готово, — просто бросил Широ, и робот в мгновение ока распался на пять частей. 

За очертаниями львов полыхало зарево, Коран коротко выдохнул и, чуть ли не хлопнув в ладоши, буднично объявил:

— Снять защитный барьер с Замка!

Лэнс, не в силах оторвать взгляд от космического пепелища, сел в ближайшее кресло. Рука рассеянно поправила складки брюк, и под пальцами проступило еще совсем свежее пятно от обеденного желе. Нужно переодеться, точно. Переодеться.

***

Обед прошел спокойно, все как будто бы ничего особенного и не сделали, только Кит казался чуть повеселей — видимо, его еще не отпустил адреналин. Лэнс жевал и никак не мог понять, нравится ему вкус или нет: он то и дело вспоминал увиденное, слишком впечатленный, и поэтому ничего веселого не случилось. Ханк, Пидж и почему-то Широ выглядели слегка разочарованными.

— Значит, ты задержишься у нас на несколько дней, — светски нарушила молчание Аллура. — Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах, но чувствуй себя как дома, Ланс.

Собственное имя прозвучало как чужое, интересно, откуда у алтеанцев британский акцент — впрочем, вопрос следовало задать другой: как вообще получалось, что они говорили на одном языке? Еще один вопрос в копилку. Наверняка в этом замешана магия, Лэнс бы уже ничему не удивился — ни летающим коровам, ни говорящим мышам, или что там водилось в этих далеких краях.

— Почту за честь, — Лэнс вежливо кивнул и улыбнулся Аллуре. После увиденного покрасоваться бы не получилось при всем желании, не тогда, когда хрупкая на вид принцесса так лихо крушила вражеские истребители, пока Лэнс наблюдал с открытым ртом из безопасного угла.

— У нас полно свободных комнат, приготовим сразу после обеда, — заверила она, и разговор потихоньку перетек в другое русло, а Лэнс остался наедине со своими мыслями.

— Слишком много потрясений, да? — сочувственно спросил Ханк уже позже, когда остальные разошлись, а Лэнс остался помочь с посудой. На самом деле он не знал, чем себя занять и куда пойти — у всех нашлись свои дела.

— Не то слово, — усмехнулся он. — Я не самый впечатлительный человек, но…

— О да! — перебил Ханк. — Ты-то?

— Я-то, — заверил Лэнс. — Мало ли что было в детстве. Сейчас меня мало чем смутишь. Но вы со своими львами дали полный вау-эффект, я ошеломлен. Ошарашен. Какие еще слова посильней есть?

Ханк покачал головой.

— Если б ты был с нами в тот вечер, то обалдел бы не меньше нашего. 

Вот именно. Если бы.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Пришло время подробностей, — Лэнс попытался разрядить обстановку. Общаться с Ханком всегда было просто, да и сейчас, учитывая ситуацию, тоже. Кто же виноват, что тема оказалась такой непростой. — Например, вы нашли одного из львов, но как?

— Пидж давно искала хоть что-то, что привело бы ее к семье, так что у нее был очень крутой прибор, он улавливал сигналы черт знает откуда. Так мы впервые услышали про Вольтрон, правда, не поняли ничего. А еще Кит.

Ханк любовно протер белоснежную сковородку и поставил ее на полку.

— А что Кит? — Еще в Гарнизоне Ханк старался лишний раз не упоминать о нем, пусть они и проходили с ним все учебные полеты и симуляторы. Сейчас-то все поменялось.

— Он тоже кое-что засек на допотопном оборудовании. Ты бы видел, на что похож был его домик, прямо берлога конспиролога со стажем. Вокруг ни души, только перекати-поле, самодельная мебель — и куча старой списанной техники. Я потом долго смеялся, когда Хедрик не досчитался всего оборудования, отправленного на утилизацию. Это ж совершенно секретно, все такое.

— Ого, так это из-за Кита он тогда бесился и рвал волосы? — Беззаботные были деньки. — Круто, один-ноль в пользу Маллета.

— Надо же, думал, больше не услышу это прозвище, — сентиментально заметил Ханк и уселся за чистый теперь стол напротив Лэнса.

— В общем, Кит тоже кое-что засек, правда, не понял, что. Но общими усилиями мы кое-как все расшифровали и нашли пещеру, где прятался Красный лев. И заодно спасли Широ, как ты понимаешь.

— Круто, — признал Лэнс.

Сам он в тот злосчастный вечер отрабатывал наказание за нарушенный комендантский час и о причине взрывов и пропаже кадетов узнал, как и все, на следующее утро. Обида держалась недели две, пока не стало ясно, что Ханк, Кит и Пидж не собирались возвращаться.

— И вы улетели на Красном льве навстречу приключениям, — подытожил он. — Управление оказалось таким легким?

— Дело не в этом, — Ханк, видимо, волнуясь, вытащил из ящика все то же печенье и принялся грызть его. Старые привычки не менялись. — Просто Красный лев признал Кита. Это очень странно, пока сам не увидишь — не поверишь, а звучит дико. В общем, мы долго прыгали вокруг защитного поля, а потом оно исчезло, как только Кит постучал по нему. 

— По-моему, это типичная кошачья вредность, — удивился Лэнс. — Коран сказал, что львы выбирают своих паладинов. Теперь понимаю, по какому признаку.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— О том, что этот ваш Красный такой же сложный, как Кит. — Это казалось очевидным.

— Кит очень сдержанный и спокойный, если речь не о сражениях, — добродушно возразил Ханк.

Да уж. Кто-кто, а Лэнс помнил все эти надменные взгляды в свою сторону и показное безразличие. Кит был вредным как сто чертей, что бы там мягкосердечный Ханк ни говорил. Хотя кто знает, что с ними сделала эта межгалактическая война. Тот же Ханк, который опасался собственной тени, теперь спокойно ел печенье после ужасного боя, а Пидж вон и вовсе стала девчонкой. Пусть и была ею все время, ну и что.

— А потом мы нашли Аллуру и Корана, которые только-только очнулись от сна. Десять тысяч лет проспать, ты только представь.

— Ого! — Надо сказать, принцесса прекрасно сохранилась. В голове сами собой пролетели цифры и подсчеты. — Наша разница в возрасте теперь пугает меня, — сообщил Лэнс.

— Угу. Мы тогда все были в шоке, даже Широ, хотя он-то уже насмотрелся всякого в своем плену. Кое-как собрали всех львов и Вольтрона, и с тех пор пытаемся не дать Заркону захватить оставшиеся секторы.

— И вы так просто на все это подписались? — не поверил своим ушам Лэнс. — Ты, мой друг, ты так сразу взял и посвятился в эти ваши рыцари?

— В паладины, — поправил Ханк и догрыз печенье. — Конечно, не сразу, Лэнс, но знаешь, много всего произошло с тех пор. Так что наше возвращение пришлось немного отложить. Не то чтобы я не мечтал об этом.

Лэнс слушал и узнавал и не узнавал своего старого друга. Вообще-то, он всегда говорил, что Ханк далеко пойдет, но чтоб настолько — он и не предполагал. Страшно подумать: пока он переживал об экзаменах, неудачных свиданиях и собеседованиях на работу Ханк с пушкой наперевес защищал мир на Земле. О-хре-неть.

— Эй, выше нос, Лэнс. Когда вернешься, передай нашим семьям привет, идет?

Лэнс встряхнулся.

— Само собой, чел, само собой. Как только ты починишь мою красотку, так сразу и полечу.

О том, как далеко он от дома, Лэнс предпочитал не задумываться, иначе в желудке противно ныло от беспокойства.

— И долго чинить?

От неожиданности Лэнс подскочил на месте: в Гарнизоне он не перекинулся с Китом и парой слов, это всегда была игра в одни ворота, так что к его голосу еще не привык.

— Завтра, думаю, будет готово, — пожал плечами Ханк.

— А что? Уже напрягаю?

Лэнс просто не успел прикусить язык, и слова вылетели сами собой. И интонация, черт бы ее побрал. Кит, до этого спокойно наливавший воду, замер и в недоумении оглянулся через плечо. На его щеках цвел румянец, а волосы и футболка липли, насквозь мокрые — скорее всего, он пришел прямиком из тренировочного зала. Лэнс принюхался: так и есть.

— Теперь — да, — резким тоном отозвался Кит и выпил воду в три крупных глотка. Острый, как и весь Кит, кадык задвигался, и Лэнс необъяснимо не мог перестать пялиться. Совсем как при первой встрече с Аллурой, хотя в этом-то ничего удивительного, не каждый день встречаешь эльфийку во плоти. И пропавшего соперника — тоже, подсказал внутренний голос. — Ты что, специально?

— О чем ты? — Лэнс и правда не хотел ссориться и выводить его из себя. Они теперь взрослые люди как-никак. Но, видимо, получалось так себе.

— Под руку смотришь, — уточнил Кит и отставил пустой стакан. 

— Смотрю, — кивнул Лэнс и уставился специально. Пусть побесится — за все те полтора года, что бесил его. — И думаю: это все так в этой галактике лезут в душ в одежде или только ты?

Кит непонимающе прищурился и мгновенно напрягся, от всей его напускной сдержанности не осталось и следа. Однако он тут же вдохнул поглубже и взял себя в руки, даже усмехнулся.

— Я много тренируюсь, — с гордостью ответил он, будто Лэнс и не догадался сам. — В отличие от некоторых, кто делает укладку даже под защитным шлемом. 

— В отличие от некоторых, кто все еще носит древний причесон, — Лэнс входил в раж, определенно. Еще немного, и кто знает, вдруг они наконец подерутся, и судя по загоревшимся то ли злостью, то ли азартом глазам Кита, тот тоже был бы не против.

— Эй, парни, — осторожно вмешался Ханк. — Вы чего? Это трудный день, я все понимаю, но все же. И ладно Лэнс, но ты-то чего, Кит?

— Ничего, — Кит вскинул ладони.

— Что значит “ладно Лэнс”?

— А то ты не понимаешь, — Ханк устало закатил глаза. — Пора отдыхать, все. 

Кит своевольно встряхнул потной гривой и уже куда спокойней обратился к Ханку:

— Ты прав, хорошего отдыха.

И направился к выходу. Лэнс принципиально не собирался ничего говорить ему. 

— Пока, Кит, — помахал Ханк.

Уже на пороге тот обернулся и, коротко усмехнувшись, нагло передразнил:

— Ладно, Лэ-э-энс, — протянул он. — Увидимся завтра.

Наверное, это был самый неумелый и смешной подкол, что Лэнс слышал в свой адрес. И тем не менее, он все равно сработал. 

— Нет, ты видел же, видел? — обратился он к Ханку. — Он издевался надо мной.

— Нет, Лэнс, — озадаченно возразил тот. — Я увидел призрак своего лучшего друга времен кадетки. Я уже успел испугаться, что ты так сильно изменился и слишком повзрослел, но нет, отбой тревоги. А вот как ты умудрился достать Кита в два счета, это вопрос.

— Почему ты так говоришь, будто он само спокойствие? 

— Потому что обычно так и есть? Напасть на врага с ножом — это запросто, но я ни разу не видел, чтоб в этом Замке Кит так глупо велся на детский лепет.

— Детский лепет, — притворно оскорбился Лэнс: увы, тут Ханк был прав.

Неизвестно, что еще нового узнал бы Лэнс, не появись на кухне Аллура.

— Твоя комната готова, Ланс, — улыбнулась она, и Лэнс честно хотел ее поблагодарить, но осекся: с плеча принцессы прямо по волосам сползла стайка разноцветных мышей. 

Они с пронзительным писком залезли на стол и уставились на Лэнса так, будто все понимали не хуже людей. 

— Привет, — неуверенно начал он, приглядываясь.

Вперед тут же выскочила крупная розовая мышь. Ладно, ладно, стоило прекращать удивляться всему. 

— Они случайно разговаривать не могут? — пошутил он.

— Могут, — заверила Аллура. — Правда, телепатически и только со мной. А что?

— Да нет, ничего, — покачал головой Лэнс.

И действительно: разве мыши-телепаты шли хоть в какое-то сравнение с огромным боевым роботом?

***

Час спустя, изучив отведенную ему комнату и приняв душ, Лэнс попытался вытянуться на кровати. Удобная, рассчитанная на одного койка пахла свежим бельем, рядом на стене мерцал бирюзовым ночник. Все это напоминало номер в дорогом отеле, а не каюту космического корабля.

Надо же, еще утром, вылетая в рейс, Лэнс и предположить не мог, что с ним случится нечто подобное. Тело устало, но мозг никак не хотел успокаиваться, подкидывая то яркие картинки боя, то флешбэки из Гарнизона — тоже на удивление яркие, будто все это произошло вчера.

Про их с Ханком будни можно вспоминать бесконечно, а уж как бы обалдел тот Лэнс, узнай он правду о Пидж — Кэти, — страшно представить. У нее отлично получалось строить из себя тощего ботаника с гнездом на голове, ведь верил не только Лэнс — даже Айверсон, главный инструктор, вряд ли подозревал о ней.

А про Кита вообще думать не стоило, потому что сейчас, в далекой-далекой галактике, после свалившегося на голову вороха чудес адекватных мыслей вообще не появлялось. Лэнс и не думал, что так скучал по нему эти годы — а оказалось, не меньше, чем по Ханку и Пидж. И чем больше вспоминал о нем прошлом, тем больше смущался.

Лэнс устал ворочаться и поднялся с кровати, разыскивая свою одежду.

Ангар никто не запирал, створы послушно распахнулись, как только Лэнс нажал кнопку. Может быть, летать Дита сейчас и не могла, но работать работала.

— Добрый вечер, — позвал Лэнс, и кабина ожила: замерцали панели, вспыхнул эквалайзер.

— Добрый вечер, господин Последний Гранд-мастер. Рада видеть вас целым. Контакт с внеземной цивилизацией прошел успешно?

— Более чем, — Лэнс уселся в кресле, сразу чувствуя себя как дома. — Открой бортовой журнал, пожалуйста.

— Дневник, — в тысячный раз поправила Дита и развернула перед ним голографическую тетрадь.

Спорить с ней язык не повернулся.

— Записывай: 17 мая 2098 года, 23:07 по Гринвичу. Я, капитан Лэнс МакКлейн, встретил в неизвестной земным ученым галактике своего лучшего друга, пропавшего шесть лет назад, еще одного друга, который оказался на самом деле девушкой, и кумира юности. Теперь он наполовину седой, хотя ему едва стукнуло тридцать. И еще я с небольшим опозданием понял, что когда-то давно, кажется, самую малость был по-детски влюблен кое в кого. Но это не точно. 

Сказанное вслух будто стало реальней, но в голове на удивление прояснилось.

— Конец записи.

— Сделано, — без лишних комментариев сказала Дита. — Еще указания?

Лэнс крутанулся на кресле, раздумывая.

— Пожалуй, да. Разблокировать капсулу для отдыха. На этом все.

Лэнс поднялся и, на ходу сбрасывая футболку и джинсы, зашел в крохотную каюту — койка, ящик для мелочи и тесный санузел, все только самое необходимое. Он не пользовался этой койкой уже несколько месяцев, со времен самого долгого своего рейса, и теперь был рад, что вспомнил о ней. Устроившись поудобней, Лэнс подтянул одеяло и зевнул.

— Поставить на двери блокировку и выключить свет, — пробормотал он и с удовольствием услышал, как в мгновенно наступившей темноте салона раздался тихий щелчок. — Спокойной ночи, дорогая. Завтра летим домой.

***

Лэнс проснулся за несколько минут до будильника и с удовлетворением осознал, что ему ничего не приснилось. Что это воссоединение, хоть и короткое, но по-настоящему. Думать о жуткой войне не хотелось, и Лэнс зажмурился. До вчерашнего дня он пребывал в относительно счастливом неведении.

Интересно, он проспал завтрак или нет.

Оказалось, что нет и он поднялся вовремя.

— Ого, вот теперь все точно по-старому! — вместо приветствия воскликнула Пидж. — Ни дурацкого геля, ни ужасной щетины.

— Я просто понял, что ценителей моды здесь нет, — Лэнс потер вновь гладкий подбородок и сел на свободное место. — И, кстати, я кое о чем вспомнил.

И он поставил на стол небольшой сверток. Не похоже, чтобы здесь водились продукты с Земли. На обратном пути он все равно не успеет проголодаться, а вот порадовать старых друзей и инопланетян было бы неплохо.

— Боже, нет, быть не может. — Ханк, совсем как в детстве, прижал кулаки к широченной груди. — Черт побери, это же пакет из “Уолмарта”!

— Он самый! — Лэнс сложил пальцы пистолетами и подмигнул. — Волшебник Лэнс привез вам сувениры.

— Что-что привез? — Широ вошел и с живым интересом склонился над столом. — Глазам не верю. Я уже и забыл, что такое фисташки.

— Самое время вспомнить, — почему-то было ужасно приятно видеть такую реакцию.

Пидж без лишних комментариев уже вовсю уплетала печенье с арахисовым маслом, а Аллура и Коран с любопытством разглядывали стаканчики с быстрорастворимой лапшой, когда в столовой появился Кит — посвежевший и удивительно бодрый, словно подъем у него был давным-давно. Наверняка тренировался по утрам.

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался он и сел на свободное место — по правую сторону от Лэнса. Знал бы — сел подальше. Наутро вчерашние подначки выглядели совсем уж идиотскими, и Лэнс списал их на усталость и шок.

— Земная еда, — пожал плечами Лэнс. 

Кит оглядел разбросанную по столу съедобную мелочь и явно обрадованно потянулся к какому-то батончику.

— Мне же тоже можно? — в последний момент уточнил он, и Лэнс с ужасом понял, что тот не шутит, слишком уж серьезно смотрели эти глаза. С ужасом — потому что от Кита это прозвучало обезоруживающе. Не стоило вчера думать обо всем этом, точно не стоило.

— Конечно, — Лэнс постарался, чтобы его тон звучал нормально или хотя бы не враждебно. Получилось сдавленно, и он прочистил горло. — Бери что хочешь.

Для верности он сам подвинул Киту упаковку чего-то и тут же пожалел: продиктованная собственным голосом вчерашняя запись все только портила — странное ощущение, будто он снова в школе и пытается подсунуть объекту воздыханий шоколадку. Но Кит, разумеется, ничего не подозревал и не заметил, только благодарно кивнул и даже слегка улыбнулся. 

Лэнс отвернулся. Ему вдруг стало ужасно интересно, что же выбрал Широ и расправилась ли Пидж с целой пачкой печенья в одиночку.

— А как это едят? — спросила Аллура, приподняв стаканчик с лапшой. — Замковый переводчик не распознает всю инструкцию, потому что она частично стерлась.

Ага, переводчик. Что-то такое Лэнс и ожидал.

— Нужно залить это горячей водой и подождать минутки три.

— Что такое минутки? 

Черт.

— Примерно три добоша, — тут же подсказала Пидж с набитым ртом. — Время мы тут все считаем по-алтеански, — добавила она, уже обращаясь к Лэнсу.

— Как интересно, — восхитилась Аллура и уже поднялась было, чтобы выйти на кухню.

— Стойте! — вовремя остановил ее Лэнс. Это был тот самый стаканчик, что он купил по ошибке, острейший чили, прикинувшийся простой паприкой на этикетке. — Эта штука слишком острая, я случайно ее купил. Даже мне не съесть такое, это просто сжечь внутренности можно!

— Хм? — Кит, до этого молча заедавший пресное желе горьким шоколадом, оживился. — Сжечь внутренности? Серьезно?

Он вдруг потянулся и уверенно забрал лапшу у Аллуры.

— Не может же она быть настолько острой, — с сомнением сказал он и пожал плечами. — Ерунда. Спасибо, Лэнс.

— Кит, — с легким изумлением и смехом сказал Широ, покачал головой и принялся за еду. — Ну раз ты так уверен…

Лэнс готов был поклясться, что Кит чуть ли не плакал от перца и специй, но стоически не проронил ни слова. 

— Очень вкусно, — севшим голосом явно соврал он и с непринужденным видом отпил воды. Его обычно бледные щеки полыхали, глаза слезились, и он подозрительно шмыгал носом. — Жалко мало.

— У меня еще есть в каюте, — соврал Лэнс, и Кит явно вздрогнул. — Приходи, еще поделюсь.

— Ты на него плохо влияешь, — пробормотала Пидж. — Впрочем, немудрено, ты на всех так влияешь.

Лэнс вздохнул.

— Спасибо, Пидж. Я даже скучал по твоим остротам, и с годами они не притупились.

— Да что я такого сказала? — она весело пожала плечами и блаженно откинулась на спинку кресла. — В благодарность за еду я помогу Ханку с твоим кораблем.

— Супер! — обрадовался Лэнс. — Пока вы чините, можно посмотреть Замок?

***

Замок впечатлял если не интерьерами, то размерами, Лэнс то и дело забывал, что эта махина летит себе по бескрайнему космосу. Вот только заняться было нечем — весь обход занял от силы час, а отвлекать Ханка и Пидж от дела не хотелось: чем быстрее они починят “Афродиту”, тем быстрее он окажется дома. 

— К сожалению, мы вынуждены оставить тебя, Ланс, — чинно сказал Коран. — У нас вот-вот состоится конференция с главой Коалиции, нужно подготовиться.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил Лэнс. — Я найду чем заняться. 

— Кстати! — вспомнила Аллура. — Мы совсем забыли, у нас есть бассейн. Там можно поплавать и расслабиться, все паладины время от времени отдыхают там. 

— Бассейн, прекрасно! Что же вы молчали?

Если Лэнс любил что-то так же сильно, как полеты, так это воду. И уже очень давно не бывал на родной Кубе, почему-то сейчас эта мысль поразила его самого — почти год с последней поездки в Варадеро. Надо махнуть туда на первых же выходных.

— Купальные костюмы есть в раздевалке у бассейна, — припомнила Аллура. В коридоре раздалось эхо шагов, и из-за поворота показался Кит. — Кит покажет тебе, нам, к сожалению, уже пора.

Она виновато улыбнулась и кивнула нахмурившемуся Киту.

— Проводи Ланса в бассейн и покажи ему раздевалку, пожалуйста, — попросила Аллура.

— Нет проблем, — кивнул он, хотя весь его вид говорил об обратном: Кит не то чтобы помрачнел, но явно напрягся. — Я как раз шел туда за Широ.

— Он там? — удивился Коран. — Передай ему, что совещание начнется через варгу.

Кит молча кивнул и вопросительно уставился на Лэнса.

— Пошли?

Бассейн оказался в противоположном конце Замка. Но хуже всего оказалось то, что попасть в него можно было только через лифт. Еще вчера Лэнс сказал бы, что неловкое молчание в лифте — это не про него, он разговорит кого угодно, но сейчас все вышло из-под контроля. Этот Кит странно на него действовал, и Лэнс вместо того, чтобы непринужденно болтать, искоса разглядывал его. Теперь от него не несло потом — только мылом, или чем там они пользовались, — и он стоял поневоле слишком близко, чтобы Лэнс мог не заметить слишком много всего, чего знать не хотел. Например, длинные ресницы. Или напряженные под футболкой лопатки. Видимо, вечерняя и утренняя тренировки были не одноразовыми акциями — такие мышцы не берутся ниоткуда, особенно у таких худых людей, как Кит.

— Ты мог бы не дышать мне в спину? — нервно повел плечами он, и Лэнс с ужасом понял, что снова пялился, как вчера.

— Может, мне вообще не дышать?

Ну вот опять. Лэнс мысленно дал себе затрещину. Кит же ничего ему не сделал, кроме как не давал спокойно жить одним фактом своего существования еще в учебке, совершенно ненарочно. Кит с непередаваемым выражением лица обернулся через плечо, и Лэнс невольно отшатнулся: темно-серые глаза смотрели слишком пристально. И с искренним любопытством.

— В чем твоя проблема?

Кит неопределенно развел руками — все так же в неизменных перчатках. Интересно, это новые или еще те, с Гарнизона? Могут перчатки не изнашиваться десятилетиями?

— Наверное, слишком много информации и впечатлений за сутки, — признался Лэнс. В кои-то веки ему совершенно не хотелось ругаться с Китом, раз уж они теперь разговаривали оба. — Извини?

Кит внимательно посмотрел на него, склонив голову, как птица, и его лицо смягчилось.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся он и тут же отвернулся.

Черт бы его побрал, мысленно взвыл Лэнс. Это все должно было пройти, а не расцветать по-новой.

Мучительно долгий подъем наконец закончился, и Лэнс с облегчением вылез из кабины лифта.

— Ого!

Размеры бассейна поражали, да тут поместилась бы олимпийская команда. В воздухе пахло не хлоркой, а каким-то неизвестным средством, приятно, мягко и свежо. От стен отскакивало эхо — Широ заканчивал дорожку и, поднимая кучу брызг, подплыл к бортику.

— Я помню, помню, — сразу заверил он, едва Кит открыл рот. — Скоро закончу.

— Отлично. Мне все равно велели показать Лэнсу дорогу, — откликнулся Кит и поманил за собой. — Раздевалка там.

В одном из небольших шкафчиков хранились плавки и купальники всех размеров — и уже знакомой расцветки. 

— Я не знаю, чье это было, — словно прочитал его мысли Кит, — но они лежат тут годами, у каждого из нас своя одежда. Так что выбирай любое.

И он, без изящества переступив с ноги на ногу, вышел. Может быть, неловко здесь было не одному Лэнсу. Ничего, это все вот-вот закончится. 

Он поискал в шкафчике и не нашел ничего лучше, как надеть голубые шорты. По правде говоря, они единственные из мужских не висели на нем мешком, так что дело было даже не в любимом цвете.

— Ну надо же, — с улыбкой прокомментировал Широ, как только Лэнс вышел к воде. Кит устроился на бортике, сцепив руки на колене. — Ты угадал, синие.

— Вы что, спорили?

— Вроде того. Широ сказал, что ты выберешь черные, просто потому что у него такие же. Но я сказал, что они с тебя свалятся.

— Я просто люблю жизнерадостные цвета, — фыркнул Лэнс. Наверняка Кит в свое время пробовал точно так же, все-таки они были почти одного роста и комплекции, даже спустя годы. — А ты что, плавать не собираешься?

Кит смешно наморщил нос.

— Я не большой фанат воды.

Ну точно как кот.

— Понятно, — Лэнс подошел к бортику и, прикинув глубину, оттолкнулся ногами. Прыжок получился так себе, но в воду он вошел без лишних брызг. Приятная прохлада бережно окружила тело со всех сторон. Кайф. — Так и скажи, что не умеешь плавать.

— Чего? Я-то?

Широ отплыл подальше, широко улыбаясь.

— Ну не я же, — выкрикнул Лэнс. — Я был самым быстрым пловцом в школе. И в Гарнизоне в моем потоке. А вот тебя я в первой десятке не видел.

Что было даже полуправдой: физическая подготовка боевых и карго пилотов проходила отдельно, и списки с результатами зачетов никогда не перемешивали. Кита и не могло быть в первой десятке — его имя красовалось в первой пятерке в соседнем списке, и Лэнс это прекрасно помнил. Но Киту об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.

— Вообще-то, у меня пару раз был рекорд в моей группе, — плохо изображая равнодушие, возразил Кит. 

— Да, конечно, а я нобелевский лауреат, — Лэнс, уже красуясь изо всех сил, нырнул под воду и, проплыв подальше, снова показался на поверхности. Кита на бортике не было. — Эй, куда он делся?

Широ подплыл поближе в два мощных гребка.

— Похоже, собрался оспаривать твой титул пловца.

В груди разлилось предательское тепло.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — пообещал Лэнс.

— Жаль, что ты к нам ненадолго, — уже гораздо тише заметил Широ. — Я раньше и не думал, что Киту так скучно и не с кем… — он спохватился и замолчал.

— Поиграть, ты хотел сказать? — без обиняков подсказал Лэнс.

Широ тепло улыбнулся.

— Пообщаться таким образом. А вот и он.

Кит без лишних слов промаршировал к бассейну и плюхнулся в воду, подняв столб брызг. 

— Ну что, — оживился Лэнс. — Кто первый туда и обратно?

Широ давно ушел на собрание, а Кит все никак не хотел сдаваться, упрямый и раззадоренный, пока не сравнял счет и они оба не повалились на мокрый бортик, раскинув руки в стороны.

— Ничья? — тяжело дыша, уточнил Кит.

— Ничья, — согласился Лэнс и закрыл глаза, чтобы только не смотреть в его сторону.

***

— У вас такое каждый день?

От легкости и хорошего настроения ничего не осталось. Как только они с Китом вышли из бассейна и разошлись по своим комнатам, Замок снова затопило красным светом тревоги, и сейчас Лэнс вместе с Кораном опять торчал на капитанском мостике, беспомощно наблюдая за сражением.

— Иногда затишье, но в последнее время нападения участились. Генералы Галра не дремлют. Мы освобождаем одну из планет, и они захватывают другую в совершенно другом квадранте. Если бы только у нас было больше времени на укрепление позиций Альянса…

Коран грустно почесал усы.

Самым пугающим было то, что все битвы, разворачивающиеся на огромном дисплее, шли молча, лишь изредка тишину нарушали голоса команды и треск помех канала связи.

— Коран! — звонкий голос Аллуры разрезал тишину. — Это был отвлекающий маневр! Пока мы разбирались с флотом, они отправили капсулу с робозверем на поверхность!

— Вам придется продержаться под защитным барьером, пока мы не закончим, — хрипло сообщил Широ.

— Да полетели уже! — поторопил, конечно же, Кит, и Вольтрон направился вниз, к сияюще-зеленой планете под ними. 

— Мы отвлечем их, — пообещал Коран, и Лэнс в который раз задумался, почему тот все время говорит “мы”. Он имел в виду мышей? Потому как сам Лэнс никак помочь не мог и только и делал, что задавал дурацкие вопросы. 

Как, например, этот:

— А что там за планета, как, еще раз, она называется?

— Релент, зеленый и цветущий. Нельзя, чтобы галра погубили такой мир. 

— А о чем говорила Аллура? Какой еще зверь?

— Ах, это? Робозверь. Друиды Заркона умудряются создавать удивительные соединения биоматерии и техники, мы называем этих существ робозверями.

— Да уж, — поежился Лэнс. — Звучит жутковато.

— И выглядит так же, — Коран поколдовал над панелью управления, и на экране показался вначале удивительной красоты пейзаж, а после — огромный, размером с Вольтрона, механический зверь. Лэнс так и не смог описать, на кого тот был похож — на Земле таких животных не существовало.

— Сколько они уже дерутся? — сидеть и наблюдать было просто невыносимо. 

А что если они не справятся? А что если откажет управление? Лэнс сидел в чьем-то кресле, которое облюбовал с самого начала, и нервничал, пытаясь запихнуть миллион этих “а если” куда-нибудь подальше — и не мог.

— Достаточно долго, — Коран нахмурился. — Робозвери все совершенней и совершенней с каждым разом. Что там у вас? — добавил он уже в микрофон.

Канал связи включился, и со всех сторон раздался кашель, сухое свистящее дыхание и надсадные вопли. 

— Он слишком маневренный! — прокричала Пидж. — Мы не успеваем нанести удар!

— Чертова змея! — заорал Кит. — Я попробую разрубить ее еще раз!

— Не надо! — остановила его Аллура. — В прошлый раз стало только хуже.

Кит нечленораздельно выругался, но спорить не стал.

— А что было в прошлый раз? — спросил Коран. — Мы вели обстрел по истребителям и не видели.

— Как только Кит коснулся ее мечом, нас ударило разрядом, — прохрипел Ханк. — Мы пытаемся выстрелить из пушки, но гадина слишком верткая!

— У меня есть идея, — вдруг сказала Аллура. — Постарайтесь уклоняться от выстрелов, а я попробую ее задержать.

— О, нет! — простонал Коран. — Принцесса, неужели по-другому никак?!

— Что? Что такое? — забеспокоился Лэнс. Его ужасно раздражала и собственная беспомощность, и то, что он мало чего понимал.

Аллура тем временем закрыла глаза и перестала отвечать.

— Боюсь, Аллура права, и у нас нет выхода, — отрезал Широ. — Команда, расформировываемся и закрываем Синего льва.

Вольтрон распался на части, и гигантская механическая змея тут же попыталась атаковать Синего.

— Что она делает? — Лэнс невольно перешел на шепот. 

— Она использует свой магический дар. Он уже не раз выручал нас, но никогда не знаешь, сколько сил это отнимет.

Пейзаж на экране начал меняться — от поверхности планеты словно исходил мягкий свет. Он как туман окутал беснующегося змея, и тот дернулся, замерев — и тут же забил огромным хвостом, круша каменистые насыпи и сметая деревья. 

— Почти получилось! — возликовала Пидж. — Давай, Аллура, еще немного!

Аллура все так же молчала, сведя брови, но метки на ее щеках засветились совсем как волшебный туман, призванный ею. Он окутывал змею все плотней и наконец сдавил шею, удерживая на месте.

— Вот оно! Ханк, пушка! — заорал Широ. — Целимся ей в голову!

— Я не могу держать ее так долго! — задыхаясь, прокричала Аллура.

— Раз, два, три, — Ханк воткнул какую-то штуку, будто огромный ключ зажигания, в панель перед собой, и пушка преобразовалась в еще более огромную. — Огонь!

На несколько секунд за скрежетом металла не было слышно абсолютно ничего, а когда настала тишина, Лэнсу показалось, что у него заложило уши.

— Получилось? — тихо спросил он.

— Получилось! — завопила Пидж.

— Аллура, отличная работа! — Кит расслабленно откинулся на свое кресло. 

— Аллура, ты как? — позвал ее Широ, но ее видеоканал, отключившийся во время выстрела, так и не показал картинки. — Аллура?!

Ответа так и не последовало.

***

— Что с ней?

Кит и Ханк, пока Широ и Пидж доставили Аллуру без сознания прямиком в Замок, улетели разбираться с остатками вражеских кораблей и вернулись позже всех.

— Израсходовала слишком много сил? — спросил Ханк, и Коран печально кивнул.

— Этого следовало ожидать.

Лэнс, все еще потрясенный, так и сидел в кресле. Аллура, бледная и без сил, была сразу же отправлена в криокапсулу — по словам Пидж, это чудо техники лечило любые ранения. Верилось с трудом, но других вариантов не оставалось. Все остальные, однако, не сомневались в результате, пусть особого веселья и не испытывали. 

— Восстановление в капсуле займет до двадцати пяти варг, — сообщил Широ. — И это только физическое.

— А какое еще необходимо? — глупо спросил Лэнс.

— В прошлый раз Аллура после лечения целой планеты несколько дней не вставала с постели, — сказал подошедший к нему Кит. — Нам повезло, что тогда никто не напал на нас, мы бы не собрали Вольтрона.

— Целой планеты?

— Угу. Кстати, ты занял мое кресло, — вдруг сказал Кит, и Лэнс, подняв глаза, увидел его усталую улыбку. — Ладно уж, сиди, — он устроился на подлокотнике и вытянул ноги. 

— Ладно, с ней все будет хорошо, — Ханк явно попытался разрядить обстановку. — Как насчет раннего ужина? А потом мне пора чинить корабль Лэнса, иначе он никуда не полетит.

— Эй-эй, не шути так, — от этих слов на душе стало еще тревожней.

— Я могу помочь с ужином, — вызвалась Пидж. — Ты же знаешь, я лучший дегустатор.

— Идет.

— Коран, — позвал Широ. — Думаю, мы как раз успеем обсудить информацию от Клинков Марморы до ужина.

Тот встрепенулся и заметно оживился.

— Ты прав, мой мальчик, ты прав. Встретимся через пятнадцать добошей.

Широ, седовласый мальчик чуть за тридцать, неодобрительно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал и вышел из зала.

Кит, так и не покинувший подлокотник, откашлялся.

— Я собираюсь в тренировочный зал, выпустить пар, — сказал он, разглядывая невидимые узоры, которые сам же чертил носком сапога. — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

И он на одно короткое мгновение искоса взглянул на Лэнса и тут же отвел взгляд.

Лэнс посмотрел на его пальцы, барабанившие по наручу бело-красного доспеха.

— Давай, — согласился он, хотя понятия не имел, что он может там тренировать.

— Тогда через пятнадцать до-… минут, — с запинкой бросил он и вышел из зала, не оглядываясь.

Тренировочный зал Лэнс нашел без труда — тот был совсем рядом с ангаром, где стояла замершая “Афродита”. Кит уже ждал его.

— Это у тебя такая комната отдыха? — пошутил Лэнс, как только створки разошлись в стороны, и взору предстал огромный светлый зал. Никаких снарядов, никаких тренажеров — только несколько видов оружия в стойках вдоль стены. 

— Зря смеешься, — пожал плечами Кит. — Иногда нет ничего лучше, чем подраться с кем-то.

Лэнс тут же припомнил свои мысли во время их короткой перепалки. Казалось, это случилось на прошлой неделе, а не вчера.

— Ты пригласил меня, чтоб я с тобой дрался? — уточнил Лэнс. Это заведомо нечестно, Кит явно днюет и ночует здесь, в отличие от Лэнса. — Зря, я пацифист, когда дело касается мордобоя.

Кит удивленно вскинул брови.

— Вовсе нет, — помотал он головой, и длинная черная челка упала ему на глаза. — Здесь полно тренировочных дроидов. И оружие на любой вкус. И потом, ты мог бы не соглашаться.

— Мог бы, — кивнул Лэнс. — Но мне было ужасно интересно посмотреть, что ты тут делаешь.

Кит выглядел польщенным, хоть и попытался скрыть это за недовольной гримасой.

— А еще часть меня надеялась, что здесь нормальный зал, — Лэнс еще раз огляделся.

— Штанги, беговые дорожки и так далее? Нет, — рассмеялся Кит. — Наверное, лучше показать.

Лэнс в глубине души надеялся, очень надеялся, что Кит позвал его не из скуки и не по доброте душевной, чтобы занять его до ужина — он надеялся, что Кит хочет повыпендриваться перед ним. По крайней мере, сам Лэнс сделал бы именно это, будь рядом с ним кто-то, кто вызывал у него интерес. Этот самый интерес, да-да. И теперь он боялся сглазить, глядя, как Кит скидывает куртку — тоже красную — и поводит плечами, разминаясь. 

Наконец-то можно смотреть и не делать вид, что это случайно, и Лэнс понял, что вчера ему не показалось: у Кита на поясе и правда висит кинжал — он отточенным движением выхватил его левой рукой. В правой он сжимал непонятную штуковину, напоминающую гарду без клинка. Что-то подобное Лэнс уже видел у Ханка и остальных, когда следил за боем Вольтрона с капитанского мостика.

— Начать тренировочный бой, уровень сложности третий! — громко скомандовал он, и Лэнс заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, откуда появятся дроиды.

Они появились прямо сверху. Падали сквозь потолочный люк, как камни, один за другим, окружая Кита. Он тут же взмахнул рукой, и из гарды показался клинок — белый, с неоновой подсветкой, какая была по всему Замку, с красными краями. Дроиды атаковали разом, но Кит не растерялся ни на секунду. Неважно, сколько раз он это делал, Лэнс все равно не мог отвести глаз — его самого давно бы порвали на американский флаг, но Кит, кажется, был неуязвим. Человекоподобные боевые роботы выше Кита головы на три отлетали от него в разные стороны, искря и разваливаясь на детали. Интересно, кто потом их чинит, если такие тренировки проходят несколько раз в день?

Если до этого Лэнс считал Кита крепким, но не гибким, то теперь готов был взять свои слова обратно: то, как он гнулся во все стороны, разрубая мечом и кинжалом противников, завораживало покруче экзотических танцев.

Наконец последний дроид обмяк грудой металла, и Кит, тяжело дыша, остановился.

— Прервать тренировку, — срывающимся голосом приказал он и сделал глубокий вдох. — Теперь твоя очередь, если хочешь.

Лэнс не сразу понял, что он обращается к нему.

— Ты шутишь? Я в жизни не держал в руках меча, меня покалечит первый же дроид. Мне даже не стыдно в этом признаться.

— Ты не владеешь никаким оружием? — нахмурился Кит, и Лэнсу захотелось провалиться сквозь Землю, но не разочаровать его. Дурацкое честолюбие, чтоб его.

— Я хорошо стреляю, — поспешно заверил Лэнс, ничуть не покривив душой. — Вот только где взять пушку?

Кит довольно махнул в сторону арсенала.

— Вон в том ящике, выбирай.

Бластеров оказалось не так уж много, но Лэнс все-таки выбрал себе один, больше всего напоминавший земной.

— Готов? — спросил Кит, когда Лэнс на пробу выстрелил вверх. 

— Конечно.

— Выпустить мишени, первый уровень!

Лэнса тут же окружили мелкие дроны с горящими точками на корпусах. В тирах на Земле было нечто подобное, но те мишени оказались раз в десять медленней. Лэнс промазал раз, другой — но на третий неожиданно попал. Дрон упал, едва заметно дымясь, зато остальные ускорились, но не настолько, чтобы можно было попасть, просто паля наугад. 

— Черт, да это нереально! — не выдержал он, сбивая четвертого. По минимальным подсчетам оставалось еще штук пятнадцать, не меньше. 

Кит в отдалении только громко хмыкнул.

— Это самый низкий уровень сложности.

— Я не паладин! — возмутился Лэнс.

Вообще-то, было весело, и с каждым сбитым дроном становилось все легче. В чем-то Кит был прав: отводить душу на тренировочных мишенях и дроидах — самое то в такой обстановке.

— Все! — объявил он и с удивлением вытер выступивший на висках пот.

Вокруг безжизненными кучками лежали сбитые мишени.

— Неплохо, хоть и долго, — одобрил Кит, подходя ближе.

Будь у Лэнса за плечами столько лет тренировок, он бы тоже красовался сейчас.

— Как тебе? — спросил тем временем тот с искренним интересом.

— Хорошо. Часто ты тут, да?

— Да, — Кит повертел в руках кинжал. — Привычка, наверное.

— Слушай, — Лэнс решил воспользоваться случаем. — А что это за штука?

Он кивнул на непонятный предмет в руках Кита: клинок опять исчез, осталась только рукоять.

— Это? Это баярд.

— Очень понятно, спасибо, — усмехнулся Лэнс, и Кит закатил глаза.

— Баярд — оружие паладинов, у каждого свой. Мой превращается в меч, у других свои виды. — Он повертел этот самый баярд в руках и поднял взгляд. — Хочешь посмотреть?

И протянул его Лэнсу.

Вообще-то, Лэнс действительно хотел посмотреть, что это такое. Поэтому он оказался совсем не готов к тому, что Кит не отпустит баярд сразу — и к тому, что на мгновение, слишком долгое, чтобы быть случайным, сожмет кончики его пальцев в своих. Кит тут же отпустил и отвел взгляд, а Лэнс так и остался стоять, как идиот, с неизвестным оружием в руках и обезоруженный простым касанием. Ему ведь не показалось, Кит ведь сделал это нарочно, он ведь даже, кажется, не пытался это скрыть? Или Лэнс совсем ничего не понимал в таких делах.

— Слишком рано? — без обиняков негромко спросил Кит, все так же не глядя в глаза. — Или просто слишком?

Вау. У Лэнса просто не осталось никаких слов, ни на английском, ни на испанском.

— Не слишком слишком, — умудрился выдавить он, слишком растерянный.

— Окей, — Кит смущенно заправил прядь за ухо и наконец доверительно посмотрел в глаза. Лучше бы он этого не делал — Лэнс и так чувствовал себя одеревеневшим идиотом, и куда только подевались его обаяние и раскованность. — Тогда отдай баярд, у меня еще три подхода.

Лэнс глупо кивнул и протянул баярд обратно, морально готовый, но на этот раз ничего не случилось, Кит просто забрал свой странный меч и, явно почувствовав себя с ним уверенней, отошел подальше.

— Начать тренировку!

Лэнс проиграл ему со счетом три-ноль, но так и не почувствовал разочарования. И даже ни капли не расстроился, когда Ханк после ужина невесело сообщил, что поломка двигателя “Афродиты” куда серьезней, чем казалась на первый взгляд.

— Но ее ведь можно починить? — уточнил Лэнс.

— Да, конечно! — горячо заверил его Ханк, подбрасывая ключ. — Просто это может занять еще день.

— Ничего страшного, — успокоил его Лэнс. — Теперь уже не принципиально, один день или два, я все равно не уложился в график. Надеюсь, босс поймет. А теперь я, пожалуй, посплю.

И он, попрощавшись с Ханком, обошел его и полез внутрь своего корабля. Все-таки спать там было уютней.

— Спокойной ночи, Лэнс.

Ему тоже очень хотелось надеяться, что ночь будет спокойной, но он тут же начал ворочаться. Мысли не давали покоя: Кит правда его клеил? Ему ведь не показалось, и это его “слишком” было слишком прямым, слишком не для чужих глаз, и, черт подери, такого с Лэнсом еще не происходило. Одно дело спустя годы понять, что когда-то в прошлом у него была неосознанная влюбленность в парня из параллельного потока, и совсем другое — когда этот парень берет его за руку и явно безыскусно кадрит, зная, что Лэнс вот-вот улетит на родную планету с концами. Впрочем, вот где, должно быть, крылся ответ — случись что, никаких обязательств и обещаний, только приятная память. Что ж, в этом был смысл. Он, правда, легко уходил на второй план, стоило Лэнсу вспомнить длинные ресницы Кита или его ладное стройное тело. Или улыбку. Боже милостивый, вот улыбку вспоминать точно не стоило. Лэнс закрыл лицо ладонями и медленно провел ими по щекам, будто это могло помочь и избавить его голову от роя мыслей.

Чертов Кит ведь даже не помнил его, надо же. 

Лэнс в сотый раз перевернул смятую подушку, пытаясь найти прохладный уголок, и длинно выдохнул. Что ж, раз Кит сам все это начал, то сам Лэнс совсем не против. Что бы ни скрывалось за этим его “слишком” приятным прикосновением. В конце концов, за один день вряд ли можно хоть что-то успеть, и о чем тогда думает Кит? И что будет, если его, такого красивого и гордого, поцеловать. Кажется, это была последняя внятная мысль перед тем, как Лэнс все-таки заснул.

***

Все следующее утро прошло как на русских горках. Справившись о здоровье Аллуры у Корана и получив обнадеживающий ответ, все заметно расслабились. Лэнс теперь совершенно специально сел на прежнее место и даже якобы невзначай задел кончиками пальцев плечо Кита, когда тянулся за салфеткой. Тот вздрогнул, но больше вида не подал.

— Как спалось после тренировки, Лэнс? — буднично спросил он и громко добавил: — Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроился, что три раза проиграл мне?

Ах так. Еще сутки назад Лэнс бы не на шутку разозлился, но теперь во всем этом читалось совершенно другое. И такая игра ему нравилась.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, — он улыбнулся как можно шире. — Спал как убитый. Переживать из-за такого глупо, все-таки это было слишком, — он неторопливо отпил из стакана и закончил, с удовольствием глядя, как Кит застыл с ложкой на полпути, — слишком хорошо, чтоб обижаться. Никогда не думал, что быть снайпером — мое призвание.

— Слишком хорошо? — Кит быстро пришел в себя и со странной ухмылкой посмотрел на него, не мигая. — Тогда сегодня повторим.

— Лэнс вчера был на тренировке? — вклинился Ханк, и Лэнс мысленно поблагодарил его. Сидеть рядом с Китом оказалось взрывоопасно, еще чуть-чуть, и их полный недомолвок и показухи разговор смутил бы всех, не только их обоих.

— Да, Кит пригласил, — не удержался Лэнс в последний раз и все-таки сменил тон. — У вас такой огромный тренировочный зал, впервые вижу нечто подобное. 

— О, это так, — горячо согласился Коран с явственной гордостью. — Король Альфор много времени уделял тренировкам. Наши дроиды рассчитаны на любой возраст и навык.

— Но навык Лэнса еще неплохо бы отточить, — ввернул Кит. — Пока есть время.

Значит, Кит прекрасно все понимал, хотя как иначе. Он мог быть придурком, но явно не дураком.

— Ага, — согласился Лэнс. — Целый день впереди.

После завтрака, однако, Кит сослался на срочные дела и сбежал, туманно намекнув на тренировку в ближайшем будущем.

— Точно, — глядя ему вслед, вспомнил Ханк. — Сегодня его очередь чистить криокапсулы с Кораном.

— Скучно, должно быть.

— Не то слово. Кит всегда заканчивает быстрее всех, потому что не может выдержать такой монотонной скучной работы. Правда, после него всегда одни разводы, — сдал его Ханк. — Я иду ремонтировать твой корабль, если хочешь, можешь посидеть рядом.

— Отлично, пока Кит все равно занят, — обрадовался Лэнс, и Ханк удивленно почесал в затылке.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что вы вдруг найдете общий язык.

— Не говори, — пробормотал Лэнс и первым двинулся к ангару. Нельзя, чтобы Ханк увидел его покрасневшие щеки, а они ведь точно покраснели, Лэнс это чувствовал сам.

Если бы только дело было на Земле, Лэнс, возможно, набрался бы дерзости и пригласил Кита на самое настоящее свидание. Он в жизни не ухаживал за парнями, но схема вряд ли кардинально отличалась от привычной, разве что цветы и танцы не вписывались никуда. Но они тут же легко заменились на протеиновые батончики и походы в зал, полный гирь, гантель и тренажеров, и перед Лэнсом предстала очень ясная картина. А уж для полной романтики вкусный ужин подходил абсолютно любому, вряд ли Кит остался бы недоволен. Но вот что делать в космосе, оставшись даже без собственного корабля в чужом огромном доме, Лэнс понятия не имел. А что если…

Додумать он не успел.

— О нет, только не сейчас! — простонал Ханк и обреченно развернулся обратно. — Прости, Лэнс, потом поговорим!

За эти два дня даже Лэнс успел привыкнуть к отвратительному сигналу тревоги — так часто он звучал. Эти галра, похоже, не дремали.

— Коран! — Лэнс вошёл в зал управления. — Как так получается, что мы все время на них натыкаемся? Четвертая тревога за два дня, их везде так много?!

— Много, — подтвердил Коран, загружая данные. — Но я совсем забыл, что ты не в курсе, прошу прощения. Мы в каком-то смысле сами их ищем. И, разумеется, находим. Мы следуем согласно данным, которые удалось добыть Клинку Марморы. Это дружественный орден повстанцев среди самих галра. Единственная проблема в том, что сведения оказались слегка неточными, так что мы встречаем их корабли несколько раньше, чем планируем. Или там, где вообще не ждем, как сейчас.

На мониторе показались величественные силуэты львов — четверых.

— Коран, — включился Широ. — Нам повезло, их не так много!

— Хвала богам! — воскликнул тот. — Пока Аллура в капсуле, у нас нет Вольтрона.

— Кажется, он нам сегодня не понадобится, — это уже Пидж. — Их всего ничего.

Лэнс с сомнением посмотрел на радары. Не сказать, что он уже во всем разбирался, но вражеских кораблей было несравнимо меньше — вот только гадкое предчувствие не давало расслабиться. Четверо львов справлялись. Пока что.

— Мы почти их сделали, — констатировал Кит. — Не волнуйтесь. Не стоило им устраивать на нас засаду.

— Охотник стал добычей, да? — Лэнс наконец-то расслабился. Чужая уверенность внушала спокойствие.

А зря.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, ребята.

Ханк, к сожалению, оказался прав.

— Два крейсера? — простонала Пидж. — Нет, ну почему именно сейчас?

— По закону подлости, — буркнул Кит. — Попробуем разделиться?

— У нас нет выбора. Кит, летишь со мной, второй для Ханка и Пидж. Коран, прикрой нас по возможности.

В голосе Широ сквозило плохо скрываемое напряжение. Радар вывел на карту россыпь новых точек, и Лэнс в ужасе прикинул: их было еще больше, чем мишеней вчера в тренировочном зале.

— Коран, они справятся?

— Должны, — если бы ситуация не была такой серьезной, Лэнс решил бы, что Коран дурачится — такой уж у него тон. — Не знаю, как, но должны, иначе мы все умрем.

— Спасибо, ободрил.

Лэнс вцепился в подлокотник кресла Кита и уставился на мониторы. Истребители взрывались один за одним, но львов постоянно задевало лазерами из орудий гигантских кораблей. Они не справятся, вдруг с ужасающей ясностью понял Лэнс. И, если он верно понял хоть что-то из объяснений Пидж, без Аллуры они не смогут даже сделать скачок в гиперпространство. И не будет никакого полета домой, мира во Вселенной — и никаких глупых мечтаний о свиданиях с Китом. В носу гадко защипало.

— Коран, неужели мы ничего не можем сделать?

— Я боюсь, что…

В этот момент до слуха Лэнса донесся отдаленный шум.

— Что это? Ты слышал? — перебил он.

— Нет, о чем ты?

— Рев! — догадался Лэнс. — Я слышу рев. Оттуда! Он ткнул пальцем в сторону двери. — Откуда-то снизу!

Коран замер, прислушиваясь, даже приложил к острому уху руку в белой перчатке. 

— Ланс, мальчик мой! — Его лицо посветлело. — Если это то, о чем я думаю, мы, кажется, спасены.

— Что?

— Пойдем!

— Но как же?.. — Лэнс неопределенно махнул рукой на панель управления. 

— Идем!

Коран уже скрылся за дверями, и Лэнс, ничего не понимая, побежал догонять его. Он еще ни разу не спускался в нижнюю часть Замка — там, по словам Аллуры, был еще один ангар, куда больше того, где стояла “Афродита” и несколько шаттлов. Дураку было ясно — там припаркованы львы. Если к ним, конечно, можно применить такое слово.

— Там Синий лев, — догадался он, догнав Корана уже у самого входа. — Это он рычит? Эти львы и правда рычат? Охренеть!

— Синий лев зовет своего паладина, — взволнованно и радостно сообщил Коран, едва ли не толкая Лэнса вперед.

— Но Аллура в спячке, — он уже полностью потерялся в происходящем. На ум пришла внезапная догадка: — Тебя! Он зовет тебя, да?! Круто!

Синий лев и правда казался совсем живым — даже без пилота внутри его глаза горели ярким светом, а гигантские лапы шевелились, будто лев нетерпеливо топтался на месте. Утробный механический рык сотряс Замок, и Лэнс благоговейно уставился на огромную машину. 

— Эта ваша магия-шмагия, — только и пробормотал он себе под нос. — Как это вообще возможно?

— Коран! — Крик в коммуникаторе Корана звучал так громко, что Лэнс, стоявший рядом с ним, тоже все расслышал. — Где поддержка?! Что случилось?!

— Сейчас! — пообещал Коран непонятно что и, кажется, выключил громкую связь.

Синий лев снова зарычал, опустил корпус вниз и положил огромную морду на пол ангара. Пасть распахнулась, и оттуда показался… трап.

— В надежде сменить Аллуру я пытался пилотировать этого льва десятки раз, Ланс, — тихо и серьезно сказал Коран, заставив Лэнса вздрогнуть. — Он зовет вовсе не меня.

И он мягко подтолкнул Лэнса в спину.

— Что?.. — опешил тот. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты? Я, чего?..

— Коран! Мы не справляемся! — донесся отдаленный голос Ханка. — Кит, куда ты?! Один!

Сердце в ужасе сжалось. Ханк рисковал собой — ради него, Лэнса, в том числе, — и мог не вернуться. И Широ, и Пидж — и Кит. 

— Но я не знаю, что делать! — признался он и посмотрел на Корана в поисках ответа.

— Если лев зовет тебя, то ты сам все узнаешь, — тот только развел руками. — Быстрее же, Ланс.

— Обалдеть у вас летные курсы!

Ну просто прекрасно. Жизнь вовсе не готовила его к тому, чтобы пилотировать огромных магических инопланетных львов. Лэнс сжал зубы, выдохнул и рванул вперед, к трапу.

— Если у меня ничего не получится, — на бегу прокричал он, — то это ты виноват!

— Беру на себя всю ответственность! — закричал Коран с необъяснимым ликованием.

Нашел чему радоваться, сумасшедший дедан.

Легко взбежав по трапу, Лэнс тут же припомнил древнюю детскую сказочку. Однажды некая Алиса тоже сунула свой нос, куда не стоило, и он сейчас мало чем отличался от нее, залезая в этого льва как в кроличью нору.

Пасть позади захлопнулась, только подтверждая слова Корана, и кабина загорелась знакомым бирюзовым цветом вперемешку с синеватым. Не осторожничая, Лэнс плюхнулся в кресло пилота, и оно само придвинулось к штурвалу — если две большие рукояти можно было так назвать. 

— Так, и что теперь делать?

Потянуть на себя.

Лэнс вздрогнул и огляделся. Он мог поклясться, что практически услышал это, своим собственным голосом, у себя в голове. Что за чертовщина. Но на долгие раздумья не оставалось времени. Он ухватился за оба рычага и с силой потянул на себя. 

— Ай! — кабину резко тряхнуло, и Лэнс чуть не вылетел из кресла, тут же сел поглубже и устроил ноги. Надо же, по росту это кресло подошло идеально. — А теперь?

На этот раз подсознание молчало, зато лев пришел в движение — по-настоящему. Лэнс с ужасом и восторгом ощутил, как разгоняется вместе с ним. Перед глазами возникли не только мониторы с непонятными символами, он как будто видел все со стороны, огромный, ростом с пятиэтажный дом. Маленький-маленький Коран снизу что-то кричал и смешно подпрыгивал на месте, а двери ангара начали расходиться в стороны. Полоска космоса впереди становилась все шире и шире, он будто затягивал в себя, и Лэнс вдруг ясно понял на одну короткую секунду: он теперь будто слился со львом, смотрит его глазами, движется его телом — и оставляет позади что-то, к чему уже никогда не сможет вернуться. Кабина завибрировала, и Лэнс осознал, что лев, словно вторя его мыслям, рычит.

— Что происходит?! 

Со всех сторон раскинулся бескрайний космос, озаренный взрывами сражения, а прямо перед лобовым стеклом кабины развернулся канал видеосвязи. Первым появился Широ, за ним — все остальные, и вид у них был потрясенный.

— Хотел бы я знать! — пожал плечами Лэнс, со странным удовольствием глядя, как вытягиваются их лица.

— Лэнс?!

— Он самый, единственный и неповторимый, — отшутился Лэнс. Он на пробу тронул несколько кнопок, которые, как ему показалось, смахивали на ускорение и ход вперед, по крайней мере, в стандартных кораблях с Земли. Лев тут же крутанулся на месте, и Лэнс отдернул руку. — Ваш лев сошел с ума и впустил меня к себе! Но я понятия не имею, что делать!

— Класс! — воскликнула Пидж без нотки сарказма. — Сейчас научишься!

— К сожалению, она права, Лэнс, — поддержал ее Широ и выругался себе под нос. Черный лев увернулся от огня и нанес короткий удар зажатым в пасти клинком. — Удивляться и разбираться будем позже. Если лев так решил, значит, ты можешь.

На самом деле, Лэнс не мог ничего — даже уйти из-под обстрела. 

— Осторожней! — зарычал в коммуникаторе Кит. — Не стой столбом!

— Я бы с радостью! — возмутился Лэнс. — Знать бы, как это делается!

Паника затапливала разум, мысли прыгали, как перепуганные кролики, и ощущение хоть какого-то контроля покидало так быстро, что Лэнс пожалел, что вообще услышал этот рев с капитанского мостика. Чем он может помочь, болтаясь бесполезным куском мяса, если он не в состоянии сдвинуть льва с места? Как он выбрался из ангара, оставалось загадкой.

— Лэнс, бро, — на этот раз из динамика зазвучал Ханк. — Не паникуй, слушай меня. Широ прав, если лев тебя впустил, значит, так надо. Слышишь меня? Ты сам говорил, что это вредные кошки, значит, ему и вправду понадобился именно ты.

Родной голос немного успокаивал. Льва снова задело лазером, но на этот раз Желтый и Красный приняли основной огонь на себя.

— Ханк, ты только не молчи, — попросил Лэнс, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Не время сейчас умирать, он еще так молод и ничего толком не успел. — Как управлять этой штукой?

— Так-то лучше, — подбодрил Ханк. — Только не отключайся.

— Если б я знал, как это сделать, — нервно отшутился Лэнс. — У меня выбора нет.

— Я имел в виду сознание, но хорошо!

Судя по треску и кряхтению, Ханк вовсю вел сражение. Лэнс протер глаза кулаками и встряхнулся. Паника понемногу отпускала.

— Лэнс, слушай нас внимательно, — Широ, напротив, будто бы отдыхал на пляже: ни нотки волнения, ни тени беспокойства. Лэнс невольно восхитился. — Постарайся успокоиться и набраться терпения. Лев действительно подскажет, что делать, только не закрывайся от него.

— Круто сказано, кэп, — Лэнс понятия не имел, как ему открыться. Он на всякий случай рванул куртку — мало ли, лев воспримет этот жест как безграничное доверие.

— Ну не в прямом же смысле, — не замедлил влезть Кит. — Ты бы еще штаны расстегнул.

— Кит, — укоризненно одернул Широ, но подкол, как ни странно, помог хорошо.

Сколько Лэнс помнил Кита, тот не отличался ни терпением, ни уравновешенностью. Что бы там Ханк ни говорил и каким бы невозмутимым Кит ни прикидывался перед командой Вольтрона. И раз уж у этого психа получалось управлять львом и довериться этой машине, то уж у Лэнса должно получиться тем более.

— Послушай, красавица, — начал он и запоздало понял, что почему-то обратился к львице вместо льва, но откуда пришла эта уверенность, он не знал. — Давай мы сейчас быстренько договоримся между собой и покажем некоторым, кто тут круче всех?

Что ж, даже если его расстреляют и взорвут, последним, с кем он поговорил, останется прекрасная дама, пусть и совершенно потустороннего происхождения.

— Ого, у тебя получается! — возликовала Пидж.

— Правда? — поразился Лэнс. Ему самому казалось, что он просто отвлекает внимание галра, вися легкой мишенью позади Кита и Ханка. — Или ты меня просто подбадриваешь?

— Правда, Лэнс, — подтвердил Широ.

— Ты сам не видишь, что ли?! — с неясным возмущением поинтересовался Кит и прямо перед его носом поймал пастью льва истребитель.

Лэнс огляделся: верилось с трудом, но он летел. Пусть не так маневренно, как остальные, но летел и даже уклонялся от нескольких орудий. Он ошарашенно посмотрел на свои руки, сжимавшие штурвал, и понял, что лев летел не сам по себе.

— Ого! Я правда лечу!

— Молодец, Лэнс, — теперь Кит улыбался, весело и зло. — Остается научиться стрелять. Жаль, ты без баярда, но попробуй кнопки с правой стороны штурвала. Верхняя прицел, нижняя огонь.

Наконец-то четкая инструкция.

— Спасибо, Кит!

— Прицел, я сказал! — заорал тот через мгновение: когда Лэнс едва не подстрелил Красному льву хвост, попутно разнеся в щепки истребитель галра.

— Я целился!

— Очевидно, в меня! 

— Так, стоп! — вмешался Широ. — Все это потом! Сейчас нам надо…

Лэнс почувствовал неладное, и его накрыло волной паники за миг до того, как Широ озвучил нечто ужасное.

— Сформировать Вольтрон. И поэтому, Лэнс, нам очень нужен ты.

— Как... — попытался спросить Лэнс, но голос подвел. — Как вы это делаете?

Вокруг все слишком быстро мелькало, взрывалось, крейсеры не прекращали обстрел ни Замка, ни львов, и то, что Лэнс ухитрился почти случайно вынести два истребителя, никак не могло исправить ситуации.

— Лэнс, для начала успокойся! Ты снова паникуешь, — если уж Ханк говорил такое, то дело и правда было плохо.

— Я пытаюсь.

— Сейчас главное — общая цель и слаженность, — начал Широ. — Подумай о чем-нибудь хорошем…

Справа все озарило вспышкой вражеского огня.

—- Ладно, — кивнул Лэнс. Так страшно ему не было, даже когда Диту чуть не разнесло истребителем: тогда на нем была ответственность только за себя, и пятеро человек не ждали от него чудес. — Хорошо, что меня сейчас не размазало огнем.

— Ну… — замялась Пидж. — Наверное, это считается? Успокойся, я тебя прикрою, если что, — пообещала она.

Дожили, его задницу собиралась прикрыть совсем еще юная девушка. Ну уж нет. 

— Знаешь, я как-нибудь сам! — Страх никуда не девался, но паника, то и дело возрастающая, отступила. — Я ведь все-таки могу стрелять.

И в подтверждение своих слов он снова попытался прицелиться, на этот раз внимательней и не отвлекаясь на чужое шумное дыхание в динамиках. Лев, оказалось, легко удерживал движущуюся мишень в прицеле, и второй выстрел пришелся ровно в цель.

— Ха-ха, вот так-то!

— Отлично, Лэнс! — в голосе Широ звучало самое что ни на есть уважение. Вот это да. — Видишь, не так это и сложно. А теперь попытайся настроиться. Главное сейчас — доверять нам.

— Я доверяю!

— Надо быть готовым довериться во всем, — подсказал Ханк. — Например, даже собственные мысли.

— Это что же, вы полезете ко мне в голову?! — забеспокоился Лэнс, с переменным успехом лавируя между обломков кораблей и палящих лучей. 

— Нет, ни за что, — тут же заверила его Пидж.

— Никто из нас не прочитает твои мысли, здесь главное само желание открыться.

Лэнс всегда доверял Ханку, с этим проблем не было, да и от Пидж особо никогда ничего не скрывал, пусть и по незнанию: с парнями тогда тусовалось проще. А Широ, наверное, доверился бы любой — такая уж у него была энергетика. 

— Лэнс, — позвал Кит, — просто доверься нам. Я знаю, в Гарнизоне мы никогда не общались, но…

Еще пару дней назад сама идея доверить Киту свою и чужую жизни вызвала бы нервный смех — да он скорее руку бы дал себе отрезать. Но вчерашний вечер что-то непоправимо изменил. И неловкий флирт — а это был, черт возьми, именно он, Лэнс отказывался думать иначе — тут ни при чем: интуиция подсказывала, что он делает правильный выбор — он хочет доверять Киту.

Пространство вокруг подернулось странной дымкой, и Лэнса будто швырнуло в воду. Взрывы, всполохи — все исчезло, осталось только чистое темное небо, почти как на пляже ночью, когда он в детстве убегал на побережье и смотрел вверх, пытаясь высмотреть падающую звезду. Сознание вдруг заполнило ощущение невероятной силы, какой у Лэнса отродясь не водилось, и защищенности. Он явно находился в этом странном красивом месте не один — а потом все снова вернулось на свои места.

— Получилось! — возликовал Ханк. — Молодец, Лэнс!

— Получилось? Что?

Он попытался потянуть за штурвал, и в кабине заголосили все четверо:

— Погоди! В Вольтроне движение идет от Широ!

Стоп.

— В Вольтроне?!

***

Как закончился бой, Лэнс не помнил: давно на него не наваливалось столько впечатлений, хотя еще пару дней назад он не сомневался — ничто не перекроет воссоединение с Ханком и компанией. Вольтрон победил, но шокировало не это, шокировало то, что Лэнс успел побывать частью этого самого Вольтрона. Детские мечты поуправлять гигантским роботом, как в мультфильмах, исполнялись спустя столько лет, и Лэнс честно не знал, как к этому относиться. 

Хотя, конечно, его переполняла гордость.

Вся команда радовалась так, что Лэнс даже устал улыбаться. Кто бы мог подумать, его хвалил сам Широ, тот, кто долгие годы считался живой легендой Гарнизона для таких, как Лэнс. Его искренне хвалил Кит — тот, на кого Лэнс всегда мечтал стать похожим и равнялся даже после его исчезновения. А Коран — Коран просто сиял, чуть ли не театрально смахивая отеческие слезы. Наверное, Аллура бы тоже обрадовалась, если бы пришла в себя.

Но, наверное, еще ни разу в жизни Лэнс не чувствовал себя в таком замешательстве, даже на тестах по органической химии все казалось проще и понятней. Весь обед, все то время, что бой обсуждали в общей комнате отдыха, у Лэнса прибавлялось вопросов, которые он не решался задать.

И только когда Ханк пришел в ангар с кейсом для инструментов, Лэнс наконец осмелился.

— Не против моей компании, дружище?

— Когда я был против, Лэнс? — тот надел плотный фартук и перчатки. Лэнс проследил за тем, как он отодвинул одну из боковых панелей и принялся осторожно очищать поврежденную поверхность от копоти. — Изрядно ее потрепало, даже здесь оплавилось.

Лэнс уселся на спущенный трап.

— Ханк, я сегодня, кажется, впервые кого-то убил?

Ханк замер и вздохнул.

— Ну, — туманно протянул он, — не вижу смысла врать, так что, выходит, да. Если ты, конечно, не разыскиваешься за убийство на Земле, и…

— Ханк, — перебил Лэнс. Того иногда заносило. — Это не шутки.

— Да какие уж тут шутки? Тебя тоже чуть не убили, уже несколько раз, — справедливо напомнил он.

Лэнс помолчал, расправляя складку на джинсах.

— Эти галра, какие они вообще? Кроме того, что поработили полвселенной.

— Разные, — не задумываясь отозвался Ханк и вновь принялся за чистку. — Совсем как люди. Как-то раз в космическом молле я успел поработать с одним из них в ресторанчике. Он совсем не умел общаться с покупателями, но в сущности оказался неплохим мужиком. А Клинок Марморы и вовсе состоит из одних галра или галра-полукровок.

— Тот самый Клинок, с которым вчера общались Коран и Аллура?

— Ага, это повстанцы. Очень секретная и малочисленная группа. Отличные ребята, хотя и мрачноваты. И юмора им не хватает.

— С такой жизнью особенно не повеселишься, — предположил Лэнс. 

— Это точно.

Повисла пауза. Ханк тихонько напевал себе под нос, пока наконец снова не заговорил.

— Я понимаю, ты в шоке, Лэнс, но мы пережили такое же шесть лет назад. Я все собирался быстренько сделать свое дело и вернуться на Землю до экзаменов, — он коротко рассмеялся. — Но потом мы оказались на Бальмере, это такая живая планета, вроде бы каменная, но живая. И нам пришлось освобождать целую расу, которую Зарон загнал в шахты. В общем, я познакомился там с одной… — он замялся, подбирая слово, — девушкой. Да, каменной такой, очень хорошей, и оказалось, что они с ее семьей ни разу даже небо не видели, ты только представь. В общем, мое дело с тех пор порядком подзатянулось.

— Ну ничего себе, крепко же тебя зацепила эта каменная девушка, — восхитился Лэнс. — Познакомишь?

— Лэнс, главным в этой истории было немного другое. Ты все-таки не изменился, только научился пыль в глаза пускать получше.

— Ты тогда здорово рисковал, да?

— Мы все, — кивнул Ханк. — Все тогда чуть не погибли. И не только тогда.

Ханк говорил об этом между делом, будто пересказывал какой-то сериал. Лэнс запоздало похолодел — во время боя страх и осознанность отступили, и сейчас его догоняло и накрывало. 

— Пидж долгое время искала брата и отца, ты бы знал, где она только не побывала. И что думаешь? 

— Нашла, — уверенно сказал Лэнс.

— Нашла, — подтвердил Ханк. — В сопротивлении. Мэтт за это время стал отличным воином, хотя раньше ничего опасней кухонного ножа в руках не держал. А отец работает над созданием военной техники.

— Я понял, к чему ты, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Понял. Просто это…

— Трудновато.

— Да, трудновато осмыслить. Там, на Земле, тоже не все в порядке, но не в таких масштабах. И ни разу это не коснулось никого из моих близких.

— Если повезет, то и не коснется, — обнадежил Ханк в своей прямолинейной манере. 

— Еще какие истории? Широ?

— О, — оживился Ханк. — Широ рекордсмен по похищениям и побегам из плена. Тогда, в первый раз, когда пропали мы, ему помогли бежать ребята из Марморы. Второй раз его немыслимым образом похитил Заркон, прямо из кокпита льва. Широ не было несколько месяцев, Вольтрон чуть не прекратил свое существование, а Кит едва не рехнулся. Но Широ сбежал, теперь уже сам, ты только представь. А в третий раз случилась странная история с его клонами.

— Клонами?

— Да, друиды Заркона все никак не отставали от Широ и в итоге пытались заменить его на клона. Клон тоже сбежал от них, наверное, этот талант передается генетически.

— И где сейчас этот клон? — Голова шла кругом, а Ханк все добивал его новой информацией.

— В сопротивлении, из него тоже отличный командир получился. Мы долгое время не знали, что и думать, теперь считаем его далеким братом-близнецом Широ.

— Это какой-то мексиканский сериал, — фыркнул Лэнс. — У меня мама такие смотрела.

— Моя тоже, — согласился Ханк и с кряхтением вытащил большую гайку, обмазанную в масле и гари.

— Выходит, без Широ не было Вольтрона?

— Был, но не сразу. Помнишь, мы говорили, что только Черный и Красный львы меняли пилотов? Так вот, Черный достался в наследство, если можно так сказать, Киту. Вот он психовал тогда, ужас.

— Кит был лидером Вольтрона? — почему-то это удивило Лэнса.

— Недолго, но был. А Красный тогда впустил Мэтта, совсем ненадолго, пока мы не нашли Широ. Точнее, пока Кит его не нашел — он преуспел в поисках куда больше, потому что оказался самым упрямым.

— А потом львы потребовали своих пилотов обратно? 

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Ханк. — Красный и Черный капризные и самые непонятные. Какое-то время у Кита не было льва, и он ушел на долгую-предолгую миссию в этот самый Клинок Марморы. И чуть не самоубился там, как настоящий камикадзе.

Лэнс невольно вздрогнул. Очень в стиле Кита, чтоб его.

— Как, — осторожно начал он, — как это произошло? 

— Он попытался разрушить защитный барьер одного корабля своим собственным кораблем. К счастью, все обошлось.

Лэнс потрясенно молчал.

— О, прости, дружище, — спохватился Ханк. — Я не хотел пугать тебя еще больше. Просто вспомнилось все разом. Давно же это все было, а…

Лэнс больше не спрашивал ни о чем, а Ханк не рассказывал, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями. Теперь то, что они сидели и разговаривали тут, что Пидж доедала за ужином остатки арахисового печенья, а Широ отделался только шрамом и седой челкой, казалось чудом. Как и Кит, который еще утром нес вместе с ним всякую чушь за завтраком.

— А вот и наш герой, — Широ подошел незаметно, настолько глубоко Лэнс задумался. — Ну как ты, отошел?

— Можно и так сказать, — неуверенно отозвался Лэнс. 

— Я просто хотел сказать спасибо. Такие, как ты, нам бы очень пригодились, — непонятно, намекал ли Широ на что-то или просто дежурно благодарил, но все равно стало приятно. — Это был самый быстрый дебют во льве, что я видел.

А вот тут наверняка вежливо врал, но все равно это было радостно слышать.

— Нет проблем, сэр, — покивал Лэнс.

— Ханк, — тот тут же обернулся. — Пидж звала тебя, хотела кое-что спросить. Не зайдешь к ней?

Ханк наморщил нос, посмотрел на раскрытый перед ним корпус корабля, на свои инструменты — и на Лэнса.

— Ладно, я понял, понял, — отмахнулся он. — Иди, все равно я не в состоянии лететь куда-то, мне надо как-то переспать с мыслью, что я поучаствовал в космической баталии.

— Извини, — совсем не виновато сказал Широ.

— Завтра точно закончим! — пообещал Ханк, собирая инструменты.

Лэнс сделал вид, что поверил, и, пожелав им спокойной ночи, остался один. Наверное, ему самому стоило поспать.

Он поднялся, расправил плечи и, потянувшись, направился в душ, смывать пот, пыль и волнения. Однако планы на сон изменились: как только он выключил воду, то услышал негромкий стук.

— Момент!

Лэнс подхватил джинсы и натянул их прямо на голое тело, футболка тут же облепила плечи. Пригладив мокрые волосы, он выбрался в салон и открыл люк. За дверью стоял Кит — тоже явно свежий после душа, в своей обычной черной одежде.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он. — Не занят?

— Не-а.

Лэнс выбрался наружу и огляделся. Никого больше не было.

— Что-то стряслось?

— Нет, — покачал головой Кит и опустился на ступеньку. — Пришел узнать, как ты.

Лэнс осторожно сел рядом, стараясь оказаться не слишком далеко, но и не очень уж близко.

— Я в относительном порядке, — заверил он. Почему-то то, что Кит пришел к нему один, ужасно взволновало. 

— Ты все еще выглядишь потрясенным, — заметил Кит. 

— Плохо выгляжу? — Лэнс снова не успел прикусить язык или подумать, но сейчас вроде бы и не нужно было скрываться.

Кит неверяще усмехнулся и тряхнул головой, будто пытался спрятать лицо за волосами.

— Хорошо.

Они помолчали, но ничего неприятного от такой тишины Лэнс не почувствовал. Просто разглядывал потертые ботинки Кита и свои кроссовки. Вот он, отличный момент просто взять и пригласить его куда-нибудь, и если бы они сейчас сидели где-нибудь на Земле, на пыльном и теплом крыльце дома, Лэнс бы ни за что не упустил случая.

— Ханк рассказал всякое, — вместо этого сказал он. — Про то, как ты решил побыть камикадзе.

— О, — устало простонал Кит. — Ну вот только не надо.

— Что, часто припоминают?

Кит кивнул и внимательно посмотрел Лэнсу в лицо, будто решая, рассказывать или нет.

— Мне было ужасно страшно, — просто сказал он. — За себя. За других тоже, но в последний момент за себя тоже стало. Я толком не помню ничего, только облегчение, когда барьер пропал прямо перед столкновением. Вот и вся история.

Лэнс, прежде чем успел остановить себя, просто накрыл его ладонь своей. Слов не находилось, но, кажется, Лэнс хотя бы немного, но понимал его. Может быть, Кит тоже это почувствовал. В любом случае, Лэнс не успел больше ничего сказать или подумать.

Кит осторожно, ни медленно, ни быстро подался вперед и поцеловал в губы, сразу долго, крепко прижавшись ко рту. Лэнс замер, пытаясь осознать и запомнить все: теплые влажные губы, искусанные, резкий запах, похожий на мятный, гладкий подбородок — все это он будет еще долго вспоминать, это он знал наверняка.

— Прямо так сразу? — выдохнул он, когда Кит отстранился.

Его лицо тут же омрачилось.

— Я думал, я все правильно понял, — неуверенно начал он, осекся и, неловко кашлянув, попытался подняться. — Видимо, все-таки слишком.

— Нет-нет, стой! — Лэнс поймал его за руку и дернул обратно, заставляя сесть — теперь уже совсем близко, никому тут явно не нужны были условные приличия. — Все-все правильно, — для убедительности он притянул лицо Кита к себе и быстро, но с чувством поцеловал. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. — Я просто подумал, что, ну… Я думал, что хотел бы позвать тебя на свидание, взять пару раз за руку, а потом уже целовать, знаешь, обязательная программа и все такое. А сейчас все не в том порядке, и это непривычно. 

Кит смотрел уже обрадованно, пронзительно и был так близко, что его дыхание щекотало губы.

— Все непривычно, — глупо закончил Лэнс и на всякий случай покрепче перехватил руку Кита.

— Свидание, серьезно? — неверяще переспросил Кит и мягко усмехнулся. — Мне приятно, но не хочу расстраивать, то, что сегодня было, случается слишком часто. Вряд ли кто-то еще думает о свиданиях, если можно… — он не закончил и на секунду отвел взгляд.

Как бы больно ни было слышать такое, Кит был абсолютно прав.

— Верно, — согласился Лэнс. — К тому же не представляю, куда бы тебя здесь пригласить.

На этот раз он сам потянулся к Киту и поцеловал — сразу проводя языком по губам. Кит ответил мгновенно, и Лэнс закрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чем больше не задумываться. 

Они умудрились влезть через шлюз, ни обо что не ударившись и почти не прерывая поцелуя. 

— Сюда? — шепотом спросил Кит прямо в рот, пятясь по короткому коридору.

— Сюда, — кивнул Лэнс и попытался нащупать замок, но отвлекся: как только Кит прижался спиной к закрытой двери, то сразу же обнял Лэнса за пояс. 

Какой к черту замок, Лэнс придвинулся ближе и с восторгом вжался пахом в бедро Кита — у того тоже стоял, и Лэнс еще ни разу не ощущал ничего подобного. И ни разу не хотел продолжения так сильно. Опомнился он, когда по голой пояснице прошлись прохладные руки. Он с трудом оторвался от шеи Кита. Под губами ходуном ходил кадык, пахло каким-то лосьоном и опять мылом. 

— Может, войдем уже? — громким шепотом спросил Кит, и Лэнс даже в темноте знал, что тот улыбается сейчас. 

— Да, конечно, — спохватился он и попытался взять себя в руки. Хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы наконец разблокировать дверь. — После вас.

Кит скользнул внутрь и сразе же стянул с себя футболку. От слабого света ночника на его бледном красивом теле залегли тени, очерчивая каждый мускул, и Лэнс невольно залюбовался. 

— Никогда раньше не думал, что разбираюсь в произведениях искусства, — сказал он, запирая дверь и подходя ближе.

— К чему ты это? — пораженно прошептал Кит, пытаясь раздеть его. 

— Я вижу шедевр, — Лэнс прижался губами к его запястью под манжетой перчатки.

— О боже, нет. 

Дошло, ну надо же.

— Неудивительно, что мы не общались в Гарнизоне, ты ведь такой… — фыркнул было Кит, но Лэнс не дал ему закончить. Как только футболка улетела на пол, он сразу же притянул его к себе и поцеловал, долго и глубоко.

Кит охотно ответил и плотно прижался голой грудью к Лэнсу. Твердые мышцы, твердые соски — ощущения зашкаливали, Лэнс замычал от удовольствия, и Кит в ответ повторил его стон, вылизывая рот изнутри. От Кита исходила просто дикая энергия, Лэнс будто стоял посреди пожара и горел, разве что не чувствовал боли — только желание, кайф и чужую силу. Кит в это время потерся о его бедро твердым членом, и Лэнс понял, что свихнется, если они срочно не разденутся. Твою мать, еще ни разу в жизни ему по-настоящему не хотелось коснуться чужого члена — в эротических фантазиях чего только не бывало, но вот чтобы в здравом уме и наяву — нет, ни разу. И тем сильней разгоралось желание. Руки сами нашли ремень, и пряжка подалась на удивление легко. Откуда-то сбоку послышались щелчки кнопок — Кит избавился от перчаток и сразу же запустил обе ладони в джинсы Лэнса, сминая задницу в руках. 

— Я не успел одеться после душа, — зачем-то оправдался он и зажмурился: было чертовски хорошо, он и не знал, что ему так нравится такое.

— Я не расстроен, — отрывисто отозвался Кит и, склонившись, лизнул ключицу, тут же осторожно прикусил и обхватил губами сосок. 

Лэнс закусил губу, до того это было приятно, и наконец расстегнул Киту джинсы. Член натягивал трусы, и пальцы нащупали влажное от выступившей смазки пятно на ткани. Кит замычал, не отрываясь от груди, и тоже дернул ширинку на джинсах Лэнса.

— Я не могу больше стоять, — признался он. Больше всего на свете хотелось улечься в постель, скинуть уже никому не нужную одежду и забыть про все на свете, кроме Кита в его руках.

Тот наконец отстранился, резко рванул вниз джинсы Лэнса, потянул свои вместе с трусами, и когда Лэнс выступил из штанин, Кит уже стоял совершенно голый. Лэнс не выдержал — буквально уронил его на койку и первым делом положил ладони ему на бедра. Кит легко развел их в стороны, освобождая место, и у Лэнса натурально пропал дар речи. Кит был прав: это слишком — слишком возбуждающе. 

Лэнс, не давая себе задуматься о чем-то, провел ладонями вверх, поражаясь гладкости кожи: на бедрах у Кита совсем не было волос, только на крепких голенях и совсем немного в паху, и поэтому Лэнс видел все — тугие крупные яички, напряженные мышцы, вздувшиеся вены, и все это хотелось трогать, руками, губами, языком. Он, наверное, совсем сошел с ума в этом космосе или потерял рассудок в бою в Вольтроне. Впрочем, все это не имело значения, когда Кит, явно смущенный таким вниманием, все-таки позволял так себя разглядывать.

— Ты очень красивый, — с чувством признался Лэнс. Кажется, эти слова для Кита у него были заготовлены уже очень давно, но он уже ничего не соображал.

Кит только запрокинул голову и громко, рвано выдохнул, когда Лэнс наклонился и губами собрал выступившую каплю смазки с головки. На вкус ничего необыкновенного, чуть солоно, горьковато — но в животе от этого поднялась горячая волна, такая же горячая, как нежная кожа под языком. Лэнс лизнул головку несколько раз, пробуя, обхватил ее ртом и, не зная толком, что делать, поцеловал — с языком, долго и осторожно, стараясь не задеть зубами.  
Кит хрипло простонал на выдохе и резко поднялся, схватил Лэнса за плечи и дернул вверх, на себя, сразу же приникая ртом ко рту. Они целовались до тех пор, пока Лэнс не запаниковал: еще чуть-чуть, и он кончит, от рук Кита у себя между ног, от того, как круто оказалось прижиматься собственным членом к чужому, твердому и истекающему смазкой.

— Я еще ни разу с парнями не... — он не договорил, Кит снова заткнул ему рот поцелуем, коротким и жарким.

— Я не сомневался, — сообщил он. 

— Но я был с девушкой, — Лэнс многозначительно сжал мускулистые ягодицы Кита, — так. Один раз.

— Значит, разберешься, — серьезно сказал Кит, и Лэнсу больше ничего не было нужно.

Он перегнулся через него и пошарил в ящике у койки. Смазка, совсем маленький тюбик, на случай, если в космосе станет одиноко и захочется подрочить. Лэнс пожалел, что не учел компанию — это казалось совсем уж нереальным — и не закинул туда парочку презервативов.

— Резинок нет, — виновато сообщил он, выливая смазку себе на пальцы.

— Не бойся, детей у нас не будет, — фыркнул Кит, и теперь уже Лэнс покачал головой.

— И кто из нас придурок.

— Криокапсулы все лечат, если ты об этом, — пробормотал Кит и громко охнул, когда Лэнс наконец решился и осторожно ввел в него один палец на фалангу. 

Больше они не разговаривали, только целовались. Кит наконец оторвался от его губ, когда внутри него оказалось три пальца. Он дотянулся до члена Лэнса и обхватил его, размазывая гель по всей длине. Лэнсу хотелось говорить все, что лезло в голову, но в то же время слова никак не шли, и он просто губами ловил частое дыхание Кита. Кажется, это был самый космический во всех смыслах слова секс в его жизни, а ведь они еще толком не начали.

— Все, — Кит больно укусил его за губу и оттолкнул руку. — Давай уже.

Лэнс послушно кивнул, уложил его на спину и навис, засмотревшись в сотый раз. Темные волосы разметались по подушке, как чернильное пятно на старых картинах, глаза в полумраке казались огромными и черными, без дна, и Лэнс, поцеловав его напоследок, обхватил свой член и аккуратно нащупал головкой вход.

Спустя несколько секунд неловких касаний Кит протянул руку и легко направил Лэнса.

И где-то на этом моменте Лэнс окончательно перестал что-то понимать. Все слилось в одно долгое и горячее прикосновение: его сжало горячим и влажным, Кит крепко стиснул его руками и ногами, и Лэнса просто вело от его тихой, такой незаметной на первый взгляд силы — и от того, что вся эта сила сейчас в его руках. 

Когда он кончил и опустился вниз, не в состоянии пошевелиться, то ощутил на животе влажные и скользкие брызги семени. Класс. Киту, кажется, тоже понравилось.

Лэнс закрыл глаза, переводя дыхание, и с блаженством почувствовал, как тот неторопливо перебирает его волосы. 

— Ты тяжелей, чем кажешься, — негромко сказал он, и Лэнс нехотя приподнялся на локтях. — Пусти меня.

— Куда это ты собрался? — расходиться не хотелось. 

Он осторожно вытащил обмякший и слишком чувствительный член, и Кит тихонько зашипел.

— Как минимум сюда, — он кивнул в сторону душевой кабинки.

— Ладно, — согласился Лэнс, глядя, как Кит медленно, чуть морщась, поднимается с постели, совсем не такой грациозный, как обычно. — Только знаешь что? — он на всякий случай остановил его за руку. — Я терпеть не могу все эти предрассудки, что типа остаться после секса — это что-то из ряда вон. Если не хочешь спать, то не уходи.

Кит секунду раздумывал, затем улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Он и правда вернулся через пять минут, уже не такой растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, и Лэнс, наскоро вытершись брошенным полотенцем, откинул одеяло рядом с собой. Кит залез к нему, и сразу стало тесно и на удивление уютно.

Лэнс сразу же наклонился и на мгновение прижался губами к его щеке.

— Мой первый раз с парнем, — он принялся загибать пальцы, — и первый раз в космосе. Охренеть.

Кит озадаченно оглядел свои руки.

— Можно, я не буду ничего говорить? — серьезно поинтересовался он, будто немного смущенный, и это-то после всего, что сейчас было.

— Можно, — засмеялся Лэнс. — Хотя мне интересно, ты спал с инопланетянами?

Кит пожал плечами. 

— Лет пять назад я уходил в Клинок Марморы надолго, — начал он нерешительно. — По кодексу ордена любая операция может стать последней, потому что они не ждут и не спасают никого, если что-то идет не так. Цель оправдывает средства, типа того.

— Жестко, — присвистнул Лэнс и приобнял Кита, будто тот мог исчезнуть.

— Так что там мало кто придавал особое значение вот такому вот, — он неопределенно кивнул на одеяло. — Если кто-то кому-то нравился, все случалось быстро. А мне было лет восемнадцать. Ну, ты понял.

Очень даже понял. Наверное, Лэнс и сам бы так делал.

— Значит, это были крутые галра-мужики, понятно.

— В ордене и женщин хватало. И полукровок, — он моргнул и потер переносицу. — В общем, в такой обстановке перестаешь заморачиваться на тему пола, если вам обоим очень хочется и вы оба можете не вернуться. Но не так уж часто это бывало, — поспешно добавил он, будто Лэнс его осуждал.

— Это даже немного грустно, — сказал он. — А люди?.. — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Кит недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Если ты о команде, что конечно нет. Да и вообще нет.

— Я просто спросил. Не хочешь, можешь не говорить, так и скажи.

— Ты вообще поразительно болтливый, — Кит с непонятным изумлением все-таки улыбнулся.

— Я общительный и любознательный, — поправил Лэнс и вытянулся рядом с ним. — Столько вопросов, столько философских мыслей после секса, у тебя такого не бывает?

— Философских? — рассмеялся Кит. — Например?

— Например, — Лэнс закрыл глаза. Стресс наконец-то начал отпускать, и он в глубине души боялся признаться себе, что дело не только в том, что он только что прекрасно потрахался. — Например, если есть черные дыры, то почему нет белых? Что там общего у вороны и столешницы? Почему в Гарнизоне ты ни разу в мою сторону не смотрел, а сейчас мы в одной постели, и заметь, не я это предложил?

Кит возмущенно выдохнул.

— Во-первых, белые дыры существуют, мы однажды на такую наткнулись.

— Ого.

— Во-вторых, что за ерунда, какая еще ворона?

— Сразу видно, что ты не читал древних детских книжек, ну да ладно.

— И в-третьих, — Кит повернулся на бок и провел грубоватыми кончиками пальцев по щеке Лэнса. Запрещенный прием, просто запрещенный прием. — Жалею, что не помню тебя. Наверное, все чувствовалось бы по-другому.

— А уж я-то как жалею, — согласился Лэнс. — А то ликовать в одиночку неинтересно.

Кит закатил глаза, но не сдержал улыбки.

— Идиот. Но если тебя это успокоит, то сейчас мне кажется, что я, возможно, припоминаю, что видел тебя пару раз в коридорах.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я охренеть как польщен сейчас, да? — поинтересовался Лэнс. Раздражения не было, ему действительно нравилось нести всякую чушь и смотреть, как обычно серьезный Кит так часто смеется. И, кажется, сам не может в это поверить.

— Я думаю, что мы могли бы поспать.

Лэнс пожал плечами и погасил свет. А затем, подумав, отыскал в темноте губы Кита и молча глубоко поцеловал его. Кто знает, успеется ли еще раз сделать это до отлета.

***

Наутро Лэнс проснулся, проспав все будильники, и никто не поднял его.

— Дита, — позвал он, садясь на постели. Без Кита она теперь казалась странно большой.

— С пробуждением силы, господин Последний Гранд-мастер, — тут же отозвалась ИИ.

— Когда открывался главный вход в последний раз?

Он прекрасно знал, что система реагирует только на его голосовые команды, но дать отчет об открытии и закрытии главного шлюза она могла без учета всего остального — и обстоятельств, и личностей.

— Три часа назад.

— Спасибо, дорогая.

Лэнс потянулся и зашел в душевую. Присмотрелся к отражению в маленьком зеркале, в глупой надежде высматривая, не оставил ли Кит на нем засосов. Особого восторга они у него никогда не вызывали, но здесь совсем другой случай: что-то вроде сувенира на память перед тем, как разойтись по разным углам вселенной. Увы, их нигде не обнаружилось.

Наскоро приняв душ и побрившись, Лэнс вышел из своего корабля и поспешил в главный зал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что завтрак он проспал.

— А вот и он, — Широ обернулся и оживился, будто только его все и ждали.

— Доброе утро, — зевнул он и автоматически поискал глазами Кита. Тот сидел на спинке дивана и тут же помахал Лэнсу как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ланс! — за эти полтора дня Лэнс даже отвык от мелодичного голоса Аллуры и ужасно удивился. — Рада тебя видеть.

— А я-то как рад, принцесса, вы наконец-то поправились!

Она выглядела прекрасно, но немного устало. Лэнс присмотрелся и понял: метки на ее щеках, обычно розовые, казались пепельно-бледными.

— Не совсем так, но ей уже гораздо лучше, — сказал Коран. — Мы как раз ждали тебя, чтобы кое-что обсудить.

— Что?

Вот уж чего Лэнс не ждал, так этого. Он вдруг понял, что вся команда с самой первой минуты смотрела на него с неясным ожиданием.

— Так, — насторожился он. — Что я не так сделал?

Он бросил взгляд на Кита, ища объяснения и поддержки, и увидел знакомую ухмылку. Этот прекрасный засранец был явно чем-то очень доволен. Что, в общем-то, совершенно не удивляло, но не объясняло ситуации в целом.

— Наоборот, Лэнс, — Ханк первым нарушил молчание. — Ты все сделал так, настолько так, что Синий лев сегодня утром отказался впускать Аллуру.

— Что?!

— Именно, — подхватил Широ. — Мы рассказали ей о твоих успехах, и…

— И я решила посмотреть, все ли в порядке, все-таки вас вчера потрепало. И львица отказалась впускать меня. Я думаю, это может быть связано с тем, что я еще не до конца восстановила свою энергию, но мы бы хотели убедиться лично.

— Лично в чем? — опешил Лэнс. Не могли же они решить, что…

— В том, что он впустит тебя, — прямо закончил Кит. — Так что пошли, будем проверять прямо сейчас.

— Эй, вы что-то путаете, — запротестовал Лэнс. — Я же не волшебный принц какой-нибудь.

— Львы, поверь мне, выбирают по очень странным критериям, Лэнс, — пожала плечами Пидж. — Так что ешь быстрей и не тяни время.

— Потом поем, — отказался Лэнс. — Когда вы поймете, что что-то путаете. 

Ему хотелось бы верить в то, что он говорил, всю дорогу до ангара со львами, но печенка подсказывала, что он, кажется, влип. Причем дважды. Первая проблема беззаботно шагала рядом, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, а вторая поджидала в огромном зале. Когда все львы стояли на своих местах, от вида захватывало дух.

— Сейчас мы быстренько убедимся, что вы неправы, и я пойду есть, — сказал Лэнс. — Принцесса, после вас.

Аллура поправила оборки длинного платья и прошла вперед, к Синему льву.

— Пожалуйста, впусти меня, — попросила она. — Мы столько времени летали вместе, и я верю твоему выбору, но прошу не отворачиваться от меня.

Повисла неловкая тишина. От трогательных и в то же время высокопарных слов Лэнсу захотелось сбежать отсюда подальше. Интересно, что бы случилось, простудись он и отправься вместо него старик Майки. Уж он-то навел бы шороху в космосе, дедан не промах. 

Синий лев показательно не реагировал ни на что.

— Лэнс, — позвал наконец Широ.

— Может, мы еще подождем? Может, она не расслышала? Им же столько лет!

— Лэнс, — а вот теперь Широ его явно осуждал.

— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнул он. — Что я должен сказа…

Он не успел даже договорить: желтые глаза льва вспыхнули как два маяка, и он с готовностью опустил голову, открывая пасть.

— По-моему, говорить тут не о чем, — констатировал Кит.

Лэнсу ужасно хотелось с ним поспорить, но язык не повернулся.

***

— Ланс, мальчик мой, противиться судьбе — это нормально для твоего возраста, — чуть ли не пропел Коран, подкладывая Лэнсу вкусно пахнущее подобие мяса в третий раз. — Быть паладином Вольтрона — это честь. Сам король Альфор пилотировал Красного льва, да будет тебе известно.

— Коран, я прекрасно понимаю, чем вызван этот приступ щедрости, — Лэнс поковырял еду вилкой, — но еще раз повторю: это только пока Аллура не до конца поправилась.

— Конечно-конечно.

Перспектива официально становиться защитником Вселенной по-настоящему пугала. 

— Ты ведь не откажешься, — с нажимом сказал Кит сбоку.

— Кит, — встрял Широ. — Мы это уже обсуждали, Лэнс имеет полное право отказаться, если захочет. И нам придется справляться какое-то время вчетвером. Пусть и с трудом.

— Да, но он же не урод какой-нибудь, — сердито отрезал Кит.

— Эй, мистер Грампи-кэт, спокойней, — на самом деле, Лэнс, конечно, все уже решил, хотя выбор у него был незавидный. — У вас у обоих просто очаровательные способы давления на людей. Твой хуже, между прочим, — он ткнул вилкой в сидящего напротив Широ. — Ты давишь на жалость.

— Нет, — отвратительно широкая улыбка Широ говорила о том, что он прекрасно об этом знает и ни в коем случае не стыдится своих грязных методов.

— Кстати, кто такой этот Грампи-кэт? — сухо уточнил Кит, и сердце Лэнса сжалось от умиления.

— Я вас потом обязательно познакомлю, — отшутился он. У Диты на карте памяти наверняка была папка с классическими мемами, как раз для дремучего Кита. — Тебе понравится.

 

Тот только пожал плечами и откусил огромный кусок мяса.

— Я согласен, — наконец сказал Лэнс. — Только на время. Как только Синий впустит Аллуру, я лечу домой. Не то меня уволят к чертям, и потом, я не рассчитывал, что застряну в космосе так надолго. — Он проглотил кусочек. — Мама волноваться будет. Ну и все такое.

— Все такое? — весело уточнила Пидж.

— Ага, планы на жизнь, — пояснил Лэнс. — Жена, куча детей, домик на Западном побережье. 

— Впечатляет, — одобрил Широ. — Не волнуйся, задерживать не станем.

— Что ж, Лэнс, — в столовую зашел Ханк. — Поздравляю с посвящением в Синие паладины Вольтрона.

На этих словах притихший до этого Кит выпрямился и заулыбался.

***

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане.

Кит, молчаливый, но довольный, направился в тренировочный зал, и Лэнс был бы рад отправиться следом, но попал в цепкие руки Корана и Аллуры сразу же, как только покинул столовую. Костюм, такой же, как и у остальных паладинов, теперь оказался и у него — красивого ярко-синего цвета. Лэнс, поначалу обрадовавшийся тому, как легко надевался черный комбинезон, несколько раз запутался в креплениях нагрудника и закончил возиться с доспехами только спустя полчаса. Конечно, смотрелось это круто — Лэнс гордо выпрямился, оглядывая себя в высокое зеркало, допущенный в спальню Аллуры. 

Мыши, все это время жившие, как оказалось, в ее шкатулке, высыпали из своего дома и теперь оценивающе рассматривали его.

— Я не нравлюсь этой крысе, — поделился он наблюдениями.

— Плачу? — удивилась Аллура. — Ну что ты, это совсем не так. А Чучуле и вовсе тебя обожает.

У мышей были имена. Впрочем, а чего он удивлялся, для Аллуры эта стайка оказалась чем-то даже большим, чем домашние животные. 

— Это я плачу, — вздохнул он. — От того, как трудно застегивать все это самому.

— Дело привычки, — подбодрил Коран.

Вот уж у кого был счастливый день.

— У меня вопрос, — поднял руку Лэнс. — А баярд мне дадут?

— Конечно, — Аллура торжественно протянула ему баярд, такой же, как у Кита, только синий, в цвет доспеха. — Он преобразовывается в тот вид оружия, которым ты лучше всего управляешься.

— У меня еще больше вопросов теперь, — не сдержался Лэнс. — Кит говорил как-то, что у вас, принцесса, баярд превращается в кнут. Но я не уверен, что хочу знать подробности.

Аллура в замешательстве моргнула, и Лэнс проклял себя за длинный и похабный язык.

Лэнс сжал рукоять и ощутил странный отклик, будто баярд был живым существом.

— По идее, у меня он должен превратиться в какой-нибудь… Воу! — От скачка энергии его самого зашатало. — Пистолет. Святые негодники, вот это пушка!

Пушка действительно выглядела громадной, но весила не больше винтовки. Лэнс легко закинул ее на плечо, вытянул руку и опробовал стандартную стойку.

— Просто замечательно, — умилился Коран. — Теперь самое время объяснить все тонкости управления Синим львом, верно, принцесса?

Лэнс застонал.

— Почему об этом мне говорят только сейчас, а не когда пришлось садится за штурвал?

— Потому что никто кроме меня не объяснил бы, — резонно заметила Аллура. — К тому же раньше ты бы все равно не понял.

Тут она, к сожалению, была права. 

Остаток дня прошел в тренировках полета, и Лэнс так и не пересекся с Китом до самого ужина. Тот только буднично поинтересовался, как все прошло, и простое “нормально”, кажется, его полностью устроило.

— Знаешь, Дита, — пожаловался Лэнс уже сидя в кресле и записывая очередную заметку в дневник. — Я будто бы вернулся в школьные годы, когда волновался, что девочка, которая мне нравилась, не поставила в конце сообщения смайлик. И радовался, когда она первая звонила. Это такой идиотизм, мы ведь уже совсем взрослые и не в школе, и…

— Лэнс? — за створками шлюза раздался глухой голос Кита. — Ты у себя? Можно?

— Закончить запись, — скомандовал Лэнс и наспех пригладил растрепанные волосы. — Да, заходи!

Он открыл замок, и в дверях показался Кит.

— Не помешал?

— Нет, конечно. — В голову пришла мысль. — Можешь заходить, когда захочешь.

Кит удивленно склонил голову набок, и Лэнс, подумав, произнес:

— Дита, запиши новый образец голоса, будь добра, — панель замигала зеленым. 

— Готова к началу записи. Произнесите кодовое слово.

Лэнс посмотрел на Кита, чьи губы растянулись в открытой улыбке.

— Привет? — неуверенно сказал он.

— Повторите кодовое слово, — попросила Дита.

— Привет.

— Господин Последний Гранд-мастер, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила она, и Лэнс с ужасом осознал, что потерял бдительность. Никто, ни одна живая душа не знала, как именно ИИ обращается к нему. — Как назвать новую учетную запись?

Кит не выдержал и беззвучно расхохотался, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Засранец Кит Когане, — мрачно распорядился Лэнс, и это тут же высветилось на огромном мониторе.

— Учетная запись “Засранец Кит Когане” создана и занесена в систему. Еще что-нибудь?

— На этом все, спасибо, дорогая. До связи.

— До свидания, господин Последний Гранд-мастер, — Дита, словно издеваясь, мигнула эквалайзером и отключилась.

— О боже, я думал, сдохну, — выдохнул Кит. — Какой позор.

— Просто молчи, вот просто помолчи сейчас, — взмолился Лэнс. Он впервые задумался о смене псевдонима на что-то более солидное. Бонд — звучало очень даже лаконично.

— Как скажете, господин Предпоследний Джедай, — нахально переврал все на свете Кит. — Или как там правильно?

— Ты все равно не запомнишь, — махнул рукой Лэнс. 

— Ты как? — Кит устроился на подлокотнике, и Лэнс не удержался, тут же уткнулся лицом ему в бок.

— М-м.

— Устал, — констатировал Кит и погладил ему волосы.

— Не совсем, — Лэнс все-таки выпрямился и даже встал с кресла, оказавшись на одном уровне с Китом. — Устал тренироваться и волноваться. — Он наклонился и коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Весь день хотел.

— Пошли, — Кит тоже встал на ноги и первым прошел в каюту. 

Лэнс ощутил, как от одного только предвкушения волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он наскоро запер главный вход и поспешил за Китом. Стоило ему оказаться внутри каюты, как тот сразу же потянул его к кровати.

— Вот на это точно хватит сил, — заверил Лэнс и лег, когда Кит надавил ладонями ему на грудь.

Тот ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся на короткую секунду и навалился сверху, сразу же заставляя вспомнить, скольких дроидов он вынес тогда, ни разу не замешкавшись. Лэнс непроизвольно выгнулся навстречу, и Кит втолкнул колено ему между ног, не прерывая долгого поцелуя. Черт, просто черт, Лэнса, кажется, возбуждало в нем все — от хрипловатого голоса до малейшего действия. 

Кит наконец оторвался от него и засунул руки Лэнсу под футболку, оглаживая ребра, бока, а когда он опустил голову ниже и прижался губами к соску прямо через футболку, Лэнса просто тряхнуло. 

— Все в порядке? — осторожно спросил он, и Лэнс только и смог, что кивнуть.

Кит убрал волосы с лица и задрал футболку, тут же оставил несколько влажных поцелуев на животе и принялся за джинсы Лэнса.

— Погоди, — попросил он и выпрямился. — Дай хоть кроссовки снять.

Кит рассеянно кивнул и скинул свои армейские ботинки на пол, а потом, недолго думая, полностью разделся в считанные секунды. Лэнс невольно облизал губы, разглядывая его при ярком свете — они не погасили главное освещение, и это явно было к лучшему. У Кита уже наполовину стоял, и Лэнс, поддавшись порыву, наклонился ему между ног и лизнул член от основания до головки. Этот новый опыт не давал ему покоя еще со вчера, поэтому Лэнс, услышав громкий выдох Кита, без колебаний взял у него в рот столько, сколько смог. Совсем немного, но и этого хватило, чтобы Кит вцепился ему в волосы, не давая отстраниться. Член наливался тяжестью на языке, и Лэнс подумал, что это заводит его похлеще многого.

— Хватит, — резко остановил его Кит, перехватывая себя у основания. — Иди сюда.

Наверное, это единственный раз, когда ему не хотелось спорить. Кит подтолкнул его и опять навис сверху, поцеловал и торопливо расстегнул джинсы Лэнса — вовремя, от тесноты в паху уже болезненно ныло, и Лэнс не сдержал стона, когда горячие грубоватые пальцы обхватили его. Кит размазал смазку по головке большим пальцем, бездумно лизнул его, словно пробуя на вкус, и лег на Лэнса. Он не успевал следить за ощущениями: Кит целовал его в шею, а рука, пройдясь по груди, скользнула между их телами. 

— Где ты ее хранишь? — сбивчиво спросил Кит на ухо, и Лэнс не сразу понял, о чем он: губы, терзавшие мочку, очень сильно отвлекали. — Смазку.

Ах вот он о чем.

— В ящике, — пальцы Кита легко прошлись по промежности, и его бросило в дрожь. — Или под кроватью, я не помню.

Кит хмыкнул и отстранился. По телу сразу прошелся озноб, но Кит, пошарив рукой по полу, снова вернулся обратно. 

— Расслабься, — попросил он и раздвинул ноги Лэнса в стороны. 

Кит вдруг склонился и, мимоходом задев член, прихватил губами яичко, и Лэнс не удержался от низкого тихого стона. Поцелуи, легкие и влажные, покрыли внутреннюю поверхность бедер, Кит то трогал кожу языком, то всасывал ее в рот — будто прочитал утренние мысли Лэнса и решил наставить меток там, где никто не увидит, кроме самого Лэнса. Какое тут расслабься.

Лэнс, кажется, забыл самого себя, когда Кит наконец-то тронул пальцами вход.

— Будет больно, — честно предупредил он, и Лэнс только криво усмехнулся. 

— Не расплачусь, — заверил он и прикусил язык, когда палец протиснулся внутрь.

Вообще-то, резкая боль длилась совсем недолго, ей на смену пришла тупая, но терпимая, а когда Кит обхватил горячим ртом член, Лэнс и вовсе переключился на другие ощущения. Подумаешь, просто что-то неудобное в заднице. Один палец.

Кит с громким звуком выпустил член изо рта и облизал блестящие от смазки губы.

— Можно третий уже? — быстро спросил он и, дождавшись кивка, снова полил руку смазкой. Как третий?

Сколько времени прошло, Лэнс не заметил, он только понял, что ему уже все равно, удобно это или нет: Кит трахал его пальцами, долго и без перерыва, и в этом был уже какой-то своеобразный кайф. Наверное, фишка такого оргазма в осознании близости, решил Лэнс и едва не прикусил Киту язык — тот изогнул руку под новым углом и задел внутри что-то такое, от чего в паху сладко заныло от острого возбуждения. А потом еще раз, и еще.

— Черт, как ты это делаешь? — простонал Лэнс ему в рот и просто прижался губами. 

— Я очень стараюсь, — серьезно ответил Кит и вытащил пальцы. Лэнс почувствовал странное разочарование, но ненадолго: Кит устроился у него между ног и осторожно надавил горячим членом на вход.

Вошел он легко, Лэнс даже сам удивился.

Кит сразу же закинул ногу Лэнса себе на плечо и несколько раз лизнул голень. Черт, откуда он знал о нем такое, о чем сам Лэнс не догадывался. 

— Ну что ты застыл? — спросил Лэнс, и Кит не заставил себя упрашивать, качнул бедрами — и снова задел это место внутри.

Лэнс не думал, что с ним когда-нибудь случится такое. Кит плавно двигался мощными толчками, гладил живот, ноги, а потом не выдержал — наклонился вперед, входя еще глубже, и прижался губами к губам. Лэнс кончил совсем неожиданно, когда Кит подхватил его за пояс и притянул еще ближе, тяжело дыша. 

Лэнс сомкнул ноги у него на пояснице и крепко держал, пока тот молча кончал, вцепившись в Лэнса и простыни мертвой хваткой.

Когда Кит, успокоившись, отстранился, по телу Лэнса растекалась блаженная лень. Он открыл глаза и увидел развалившегося рядом Кита. Мышцы на бледном животе все еще вздымались от частого дыхания, и Лэнс, пересилив лень, привстал и прижался к ним губами.

— И еще один первый раз, — Лэнс снова загнул палец. 

— Ты все считаешь, — утомленно улыбнулся Кит. 

— А как же.

Кит, как и вчера, поднялся и скрылся в ванной, вернулся с мокрым полотенцем и осторожно вытер Лэнсу перепачканные живот и бедра. 

— Спасибо.

На этот раз Кит сам вернулся в постель, его даже не пришлось просить.

— Вернешься домой с кучей необыкновенного опыта, — сказал он и устроился рядом, прижимаясь теплым боком. 

— Ага, — согласился Лэнс и помолчал. — Знаешь, я сегодня кое о чем задумался вместе со всей этой возней с паладинством. Подумал, что эти галра ведь могут добраться когда-нибудь и до Земли. Или, может, уже добрались бы, если бы не вы. Так что спасибо.

— Я не знаю, что было бы, — признался Кит задумчиво. — Но пожалуйста. Ты всегда находишь лучшее время, чтоб поговорить.

— А когда еще-то? Ты же не спешишь?

— Нет. Ты же не гонишь меня.

Лэнс демонстративно закинул руку ему на пояс.

— Я вдруг подумал, — вспомнил он. — Если хочешь, то можешь не рассказывать, но я ведь ничего не знал о тебе толком. Только то, что Ханк рассказывал про какой-то домик в пустыне, где ты сидел как конспиролог. А больше ничего.

Кит на мгновение нахмурился, но тут же расслабился.

— Там когда-то давно жил мой отец. Я его много лет не видел, он пропал. А маму я встретил уже здесь.

— Чего-чего? — Лэнс подумал, что ослышался. — Она тоже в космосе? У вас что, династия боевых пилотов?

Кит легко рассмеялся.

— Вроде того, — подтвердил он. — Я не был с ней знаком, всегда думал, что она оставила нас, когда я был маленький. Оказалось, все так и было, но оставила она, потому что пришлось, а не потому что захотелось. Мы встретились случайно, когда я был на миссии Клинков Марморы, а она — под прикрытием в тылу врага. Вот такая вот история, покруче, чем в кино. Мы более или менее близко общаемся, хотя я не всегда ее понимаю.

Лэнс не верил своим ушам. 

— Твоя мама тоже из Клинков Марморы? — уточнил он.

— Да, а что такого?

— Но вы же сами сказали, что там одни галра и полукровки!

Кит застыл и медленно повернулся к Лэнсу. На лице его застыло выражение полной растерянности.

— Это так, — не слишком-то уверенно подтвердил он. — Но моя мама, — он замялся и посмотрел в сторону, — моя мама галра.

— Что?

Кит осторожно поднял взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

— Погоди, если так, то ты, выходит, тоже галра? Но ты ведь совсем как человек. Я видел картинки, галра фиолетовые, с острыми ушами, под два метра ростом, и… В общем, совсем не как ты.

— Мой отец был человеком, видимо, дело в этом. Прости, я думал, ты знаешь.

— Откуда бы я знал? Ты же не представился как следует, — Лэнс не знал, удивляться ему или смеяться.

— Я думал, тебе Ханк рассказал с самого начала, — начал оправдываться Кит, но Лэнс не стал его слушать.

— Получается, ты наполовину пришелец, так?

— Так…

Лэнс устроился так, что оказался нос к носу с Китом.

— Так вот откуда у меня это ощущение, — заключил он. Вот откуда этот завораживающий эффект. — Что ты неземной.

Кит невольно покраснел.

— Глупости.

— Не глупости, я такой цвет глаз нигде не видел, — настаивал Лэнс. — Темно-серый, немного фиолетового. И сильный, вот почему ты такой сильный.

— Ну это уж точно ни при чем, — возразил Кит. — Любой, кто ходит в тренажерный зал, такой же нечеловечески сильный.

Лэнс довольно разглядывал его вблизи, словно пытаясь углядеть хоть что-то инопланетное.

— Ты как будто рад, — вдруг опомнился Кит. — Ты даже не знал, что спишь с галра, и теперь не злишься?

— Пф! — искренне удивился Лэнс. — С чего бы вдруг? — Он помахал рукой перед носом у Кита и загнул еще один палец. — Первый раз номер четыре.

Тот неверяще уставился на него, потом помотал головой и с облегчением улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты совсем дурак, Лэнс.

Вот тут Кит был совершенно прав. Почему-то теперь, когда он лежал так близко, голый и открытый, делился сокровенным и смеялся над глупыми шутками, Лэнс понимал, что проглядел момент, когда еще не поздно было обратить все в веселую космическую интрижку с красивым инопланетным парнем. А ведь прошло всего каких-то несколько дней.

***

— Привет, Дита, — Лэнс проверил, нет ли кого-то поблизости. 

Кит проходил обследование после боя и задерживался, а Лэнс, улучив минутку, попытался собраться с мыслями. По его подсчетам шел шестой день, как он стал паладином Вольтрона, и вся эта сумасшедшая жизнь уже не казалась такой необычной. Человек и правда привыкал ко всему.

Они поучаствовали в одном бою, даже с высадкой, Лэнс уже добрался до третьего уровня тренировок с мишенями, а баярд перестал казаться нелепой штуковиной. Отличное оружие, в самом деле. Это-то и пугало — ему все нравилось, даже слишком. И слишком пугал Кит.

— Сегодня этот псих полез один на один с огромным галра. Мы все были в другом секторе здания и не могли помочь, а этот засранец Кит как обычно начал творить безумства. Он сейчас в медотсеке, получает законный нагоняй от Аллуры и повязку от Корана, а я, честно говоря, не знаю, что и думать. За друзей всегда переживают, но я ни разу не видел, чтоб кто-то творил такую хрень у меня на глазах. Ладно, не совсем на глазах, но почти. Это наверняка не очень нормально — беспокоиться настолько сильно? Не знаю, что и думать. Скучаю по Земле. 

Он постучал пальцами по колену.

— Синий лев отказывается от Аллуры, а она каждый день пытается до него достучаться. Мне даже неловко. И я вижу, что Кит радуется всякий раз. Я тоже, если честно, хотя оставаться здесь все еще ни к чему. Целых шесть лет планов и стараний против шести дней. Ничего уже не понимаю. Конец записи.

Еще никогда бортовой журнал так не напоминал дневник юного школьника. Лэнс вздохнул. Где-то в глубине души ему все было ясно.

— Привет, — на пороге появился Кит.

Он зашел внутрь и привычным движением, даже не задумываясь, скинул куртку и повесил ее на спинку кресла, будто был у себя дома. На сердце неправильно потеплело. 

— Как ты? — спросил Лэнс, легко касаясь повязки под футболкой, но Кит вместо ответа взволнованно посмотрел на него, тряхнул волосами и с просящим взглядом молча обнял за шею.

Как будто Лэнса надо было просить о таком.

Физически Кит явно оказался в полном порядке, а вот с настроением творилось что-то непонятное: он почти все время молчал, целовался исступленно, пока у обоих не заболели губы, и когда наконец успокоился, вырубился у Лэнса на плече, оставив его в полном замешательстве.

Тело приятно ломило, а на душе скребли кошки и в то же время было светло и хорошо. Наверное, Кит просто устал, вот и все. Лэнс осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, убрал с его лица прядь волос и заправил за ухо. Только сейчас он с удивлением заметил, что Кит оказался немного лопоухим, и эта старомодная прическа скрывала уши. Вот и весь секрет. Надо же, у неземной красоты нашлись вполне земные несовершенства. Хотя, — Лэнс задумался и с убийственной честностью признался себе наконец в этом — ничего в Ките поменять он не хотел. Ничего.

И что он будет делать, улетев от него насовсем, просто не представлял.

***

Но Кит оставался все таким же странным, даже когда выспался, даже когда выпускал пар в тренировочном зале, и Лэнс не знал, что и думать.

Он как раз хотел задать вопрос напрямую, но его остановил Широ.

— Лэнс, ты не мог бы присоединиться к нам на мостике? Есть один важный вопрос.

Важный вопрос. От Широ и остальных. В прошлый раз такие разговоры привели его на место синего паладина. Чутье подсказывало, что и сейчас все как-то связано с этим, и он не ошибся.

На мостике собрались все, кроме, разве что, мышей.

— Не томите, я же вижу, что вы хотите меня чем-то обрадовать, — он решил не дожидаться и не ходить вокруг да около.

— Ланс, — Аллура неловко заломила руки, но тут же отбросила смущение, становясь вновь той самой решительной принцессой, которую он встретил в самом начале. — Я уже несколько дней чувствую себя прекрасно, но Синий лев все так же не пускает меня. Кажется, я вынуждена признать, что синий паладин теперь не я, а ты.

— Технически да, — кивнул Лэнс. — Но…

— Понимаешь, — Ханк серьезно пожевал губу. — Мы закончили чинить твой корабль еще вчера, я просто не успел сказать тебе. 

— Дружище, я и сам увидел, что корпус полностью восстановлен. И проверка системы показала, что все в норме. Но, как мы и договаривались, я жду, пока Аллура не вернет себе льва. Быть того не может, что он променял ее, — Лэнс взмахнул руками, — на меня. Хоть я и чудо как хорош.

Кит позади всех усмехнулся, но снова посерьезнел и замер, скрестив руки на груди. Да что с ним творилось?

— Мы тоже так думали, — согласился Широ. — Но сейчас кажется, что Аллура права. Мы действительно не можем тебя заставить, но будем рады, если ты останешься насовсем.

Этого-то Лэнс и боялся. Потому что после пары первых дней он бы без проблем откатался и улетел при любой возможности, то сейчас — больше всего он опасался, что они скажут это вслух, а он просто не сумеет отказаться. На секунду он пожалел, что они не пытались выгнать его, так было бы куда проще.

— Я... — он облизал губы. Во рту пересохло. — Я не могу, вы же знаете. Знаете, да? Я так давно все решил, что отказаться от всего не так просто. Я не могу без Земли.

— Просто подумай, — выпалила Пидж, и Широ не успел прервать ее. — Просто подумай, что иначе Земли может вообще не стать.

— Пидж, не надо, — попросил Ханк.

— А что, разве я не права? — хмыкнула она. — Просто подумай.

Знаю, Пидж, знаю. Лэнс обо всем этом уже думал — полночи накануне, глядя на спящего мертвецким сном Кита. Оставалось всего лишь сказать вслух о том, что же он решил, если все-таки решил.

— Давайте оставим его, — тихо предложила Аллура. — Ланс, делай только так, как считаешь нужным.

И они друг за другом покинули зал. Кит выходил последним, не проронив за весь разговор ни слова, и Лэнс схватил его за рукав.

— Кит, нам надо поговорить.

— Я слушаю, — голос его звучал не обиженно, скорее потерянно. 

— Ты можешь объяснить, что с тобой происходит? — без обиняков спросил Лэнс, и Кит вздрогнул.

Он ответил не сразу, а когда открыл рот, произошло то, чего Лэнс уже практически ждал: еще ни один важный разговор не мог не прерваться сигналом тревоги.

— Потом поговорим, — с облегчением выдохнул Кит, и Лэнс не поверил своим ушам. Махать мечом для него было проще и приятней, чем говорить о чем-то серьезном. — Давай, исполняющий обязанности, пошли.

***

— Почему у нас опять неточные данные? — спросил Лэнс уже в коммуникатор. — Мы же собирались напасть на базу первыми, а не защищаться от засады.

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — откликнулась Пидж. — Они явно продумали все это уже не в первый раз. И мы снова и снова попадаемся.

— Пока мы не знаем, как проверить канал информации, придется попотеть.

Широ как всегда пресекал любое нытье.

— Ладно, хватит о грустном. Куда сейчас?

— Придется спуститься, радар засек скопление живых существ в шахтах и храме, возможно, нам надо освободить пленных.

Они кружили над незнакомой Лэнсу планетой, ища, куда приземлиться. Хорошо, что на этот раз они обошлись без Вольтрона, с одними львами: всякий раз после сборки ему казалось, что у него в голове прошелся целый полк и вытоптал остатки извилин. А сейчас голова и так шла кругом — он нет-нет да возвращался к разговору на мостике и Киту.

— Вижу хорошее место, на восемь часов, — доложил Кит. — Никаких болот и поселений. 

— Отлично, идем на посадку. Кит, Лэнс, на вас шахты, их немного, а мы втроем спускаемся в храм.

— Есть, сэр, — отсалютовал Лэнс.

Он уже почти привык ко всему. И эта была уже вторая наземная вылазка за его короткий срок службы паладином. Он мог бы войти во вкус, мог бы.

Они спустились и на скоростных скутерах разлетелись в разные стороны. Кит летел впереди, не оглядываясь, и Лэнсу то и дело казалось, то его сейчас подожжет мрачной энергией, которая исходила от него через край. Серьезно, что за человек-факел.

— Не отставай и держись за мной, — скомандовал тот, спешившись. — Не лезь вперед и прикрывай сзади, если что, хорошо? 

Он все еще держал Лэнса за совсем зеленого и неопытного, и это даже немного ранило, но он не обижался. Кому он врал, он ведь не сможет улететь и бросить их всех — и Кита, и обязанности. Потому что иначе кто знает, сколько еще протянет Земля до вторжения. Оставалось только сообщить всем об этом, если они еще сами не догадались. А пока стоило сосредоточиться на спасательной операции. Он просто покажет Киту класс, и тот перестанет так трястись над ним. Надо всего лишь…

Темнота шахты поглотила его слишком быстро, а в боку, там, где заканчивались доспехи, разлилась острая резкая боль.

— Лэнс! — воскликнул Кит где-то очень далеко. 

Последним, что он услышал, был звон металлического кинжала.

***  
— Что происходит?

Лэнс открыл глаза. Он отключился на какую-то минуту, но вместо шахт и чужой планеты вокруг было стекло. За которым совершенно точно собрались все остальные. Их голоса звучали приглушенно, и Лэнс не мог разобрать ни слова, но уже видел лица: беспокойство сменялось облегчением.

Он попытался выбраться, ударился локтями о створки, и они разъехались в разные стороны именно в этот момент.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул Ханк, но первым, кого Лэнс увидел, был все равно Кит: он подхватил его, когда он чуть не упал, запутавшись и пошатываясь.

— С добрым утром, — тихо сказал он и осторожно поставил Лэнса на пол.

— Что произошло? Кроме того, что меня, как я понимаю, все-таки ранили?

— Много всего, — Широ и Кит подхватили его под локти и проводили к креслу. — С чего бы нам начать?

— С хорошей новости, — сразу же решил Кит и сел прямо на стол напротив Лэнса. — Пока ты был в капсуле, Аллура сумела достучаться до Синего льва. Очень уж нам понадобился Вольтрон, против еще одного робозверя вчетвером мы бы ни за что не выстояли.

Лэнс чуть не поперхнулся воздухом. Кит не шутил — он действительно радовался. От былой мрачной мины не осталось и следа, а глаза, хоть и грустно, но улыбались. 

— Так что ты можешь спокойно возвращаться домой сегодня же.

Лэнс попытался понять, что же сам чувствует. Еще совсем недавно он не сомневался, что это будет облегчение, но сейчас он ощущал только, как в животе все переворачивается, будто его бросили вниз на аттракционе. 

— Нет, погодите-ка, — он поднял ладони. — Минуточку! Я не согласен.

Все ошарашенно замолчали и уставились на него во все глаза. Кит мгновенно нахмурился.

— Коран, я ведь прав, ты сам говорил мне, что быть паладином для Аллуры — это слишком?

Аллура ахнула и с возмущением обернулась через плечо.

— Коран! — только и вымолвила она.

— Не обижайтесь, принцесса, но я давно это говорил. И все еще так считаю. Именно поэтому я так радовался, когда паладином стал Ланс. 

— И вы еще сегодня утром говорили мне, что это вроде как судьба, и мое место тут, и все такое, разве нет?

— Вчера, — резко ответил Кит. — Это было вчера, Лэнс. Ты проторчал в капсуле сутки, потому что в тебя попали отравленной стрелой космические пираты. Какая еще судьба?

Лэнс вскочил с места, но пол будто ушел из-под ног. Да что с этим Китом творилось, еще не так давно он был счастлив, что Лэнс задерживается. 

— Ты что, гонишь меня? — наконец спросил он, и Кит на короткое мгновение расстроенно вскинул брови, но тут же снова закрылся.

— Считай, что да, — он соскочил со стола и, пожав плечами, вышел из комнаты.

— А вы? — Лэнс окинул взглядом остальных.

— Я все еще считаю, что решать тебе. Я всегда рад тебе, Лэнс, — пожал плечами Ханк. — Хотя на твоем месте я бы точно выбрал Землю. Наверное.

Лэнс устало потер виски. Говорили, что криокапсула спасет от всех бед. Какая жалость, что она не могла поправить реальность.

— Наверное, Кит прав, — наконец сказал он. — Я так сопротивлялся, что глупо теперь идти на попятную. Тем более когда настоящий паладин на своем месте.

Аллура открыла было рот, но промолчала, видимо, не зная, что сказать.

— Да ладно вам, ребята, — попытался разрядить обстановку Лэнс. — Всего неделя, вряд ли вы будете так сильно скучать. Я серьезно. К тому же было весело.

— Да, но… — Пидж расстроенно подперла подбородок кулаком.

— Пойду собираться.

Лэнс оглядел себя: его переодели в специальный медицинский костюм — интересно, как и кто? Пора было возвращаться в обычный человеческий вид. Рабочая форма, красивая, похожая больше на униформу капитанов гражданской авиации, уже давным- давно высохла от того пятна, что он поставил неделю назад.

Кит ждал его у “Афродиты”, не решившись, видимо, зайти внутрь. Лэнс даже не удивился ему, только сердце противно заныло. 

— Лэнс, — позвал он, совсем уже другим тоном. — Можно я зайду?

Вид у него был усталый и очень несчастный.

— Конечно, — кивнул Лэнс. — У тебя же есть ключи, забыл?

Кит все равно пропустил его вперед, и пока Лэнс пытался понять, обижается он или нет, тут же крепко обнял его со спины, едва за ними закрылись двери.

— Извини меня, — попросил он в плечо. Лэнс почувствовал, как к шее прижались сухие губы, быстро и бережно.

Это сработало лучше всяких извинений. Он развернулся и обнял Кита, теперь уже сам.

Сколько они так стояли в темноте, он не считал, но Лэнс искренне надеялся, что Киту не надоест еще ближайшие полчаса. Но тот заговорил, нарушая хрупкую тишину.

— Знаешь, я уже говорил, что из-за всего этого, — он неопределенно помолчал, — привыкаешь делать все быстро. Спать, есть, жить. Никогда не думал, что смогу... — он договорил совсем тихо, так, что Лэнс еле его расслышал: — Что смогу влюбиться точно так же. 

Господи. Вот теперь все ясно. Пусть Лэнс где-то в глубине души надеялся услышать что-то подобное, на деле слова просто потрясли его.

— Так почему гонишь?

— Потому и гоню, придурок, — Кит разорвал объятия и поцеловал, совсем не так, как раньше. Кажется, для того чтобы Лэнс просто не смог ничего сказать в ответ. 

Кажется, это последний раз, что они целовались, и Лэнс с сожалением понял, что этого невыносимо мало, и им стоило не терять ни минуты, пока это было возможно. Он так мечтал взаимно влюбиться, что совсем не учел того, что это и в самом деле может произойти — в пресловутой далекой-далекой галактике.

— Кит, я… — начал было он, пытаясь оторваться от его губ. — Погоди, дай сказать, я.. М-м-м! Да стой же!..

— Все, — Кит резко прекратил поцелуй. — Не могу больше, вали уже, Лэнс!

Он развернулся и ударил по кодовому замку — и выскочил в ангар, прямо навстречу пришедшей команде.

Черт бы его побрал, этого Кита, в сердцах подумал Лэнс.

***

— Что ж, Дита, поздравляю, — невесело сказал Лэнс, проверяя систему. Все было готово к запуску. — Мы летим домой.

— Мои поздравления, господин Последний Гранд-мастер.

— Ланс! — Аллура позвала по коммуникатору. — Как только ты покинешь ангар, увидишь червоточину. Лети прямо в нее, мы ввели туда координаты точки, которую вычислили Пидж и Ханк. 

— Понял, лечу сразу туда. Она быстро закроется? — зачем-то уточнил он.

— Мгновенно, — заверила Аллура, и по спине пробежал холодок.

— Приготовиться к вылету! — торжественно произнес Коран. — Четыре!

— Три, — под нос себе повторил за ним Лэнс. — Два…

— Удачи! Не забудь про наши послания! — Пидж и Ханк влезли в последний момент, и Лэнс был чертовски им рад, но все-таки надеялся услышать не их.

Ангар открылся, и “Афродита” легко покинула его. Перед ними раскинулась огромная сверкающая дыра, та самая червоточина.

Кит все молчал, и Лэнс беспомощно сжал кулаки. Наверное, к лучшему, что тот молчал — Лэнс был совершенно не уверен, что сможет улететь, позови его тот. Червоточина все приближалась, и Лэнс сдвинул руки на штурвал. 

— Два! — возобновил счет Коран.

Сейчас или никогда.

— Удачи, Лэнс!

— Один!

Лэнс закусил губу до боли, из глаз посыпались искры, а во рту появился медный привкус. Он изо всех сил рванул штурвал на себя.

***

— Привет, Дита. Начало новой записи. Сейчас все еще май 2098 года, но я уже не уверен, что могу назвать точное число. Я все еще Лэнс МакКлейн, а вот насчет всего остального… Чтоб ты знала, нет ничего хуже, чем оставлять любимых и знать, что, возможно, больше никогда их не увидишь. Это если ты вдруг когда-нибудь потеряешь меня, что само по себе вряд ли. Странная штука эта любовь, вот что я тебе скажу. Конец записи.

Лэнс забрался на кресло с ногами и откинулся на спинку.

Он все еще не мог поверить в то, то принял такое пугающее решение. Пугающее — и вместе с тем самое правильное в своей жизни.

За спиной тихо разошлись створки люка.

— Привет, — просто сказал Кит и сразу же обнял за шею, упираясь острым подбородком в плечо. — Сеанс терапии окончен?

С его волос капала вода — только что из душа.

— Вроде того, — Лэнс повернул голову и бездумно поцеловал его в щеку. 

— Знаешь, забыл сказать. К нам завтра заглянет моя мама.

Ого.

— Хочешь нас познакомить?

— Вроде того, — согласился Кит. — И вообще соскучился. Мне кажется, — он на секунду крепко сжал плечо Лэнса, — что я начал лучше ее понимать.

Что бы это ни значило, Лэнс был за них ужасно рад.

— А теперь хватит отлынивать от тренировок, — Кит выпрямился и протянул руку. — Пошли?

И Лэнс, не раздумывая, крепко ухватился за его ладонь.

— Куда угодно.


End file.
